Relics of Old (A Splatoon FanFic)
by mechasonic9000
Summary: Sometimes Relics of the past show up and there hidden potential realized. An Inkling boy is going to have his whole life changed due to a simple looking mask from the Great Turf Wars. (Im new at this so any help would be greatly appreciated.)
1. History Lesson

Earth in the far future. Humanity was wiped out by Global Warming, and rising sea levels. for Nine Thousand years the land remained unclaimed. Even when the water levels receded there was no life on land. Except for plants that managed to survive the floods. all of what was before had been erased, or buried under the sands of time. It was during this time sea life started to evolve. at first it was just the ability to breath air, but slowly they evolved to walk on land. about a Thousand years later they started to evolve into humanoid forms.

These primitive creatures find a cat that had been frozen for nearly Ten thousand years. This cat was named Judd, and he was frozen a few weeks before the collapse Ten Thousand years ago. with Judd the cat these primitives came up with Turf Wars. Back then Turf Wars was to help settle things between teams. As the years went by everything began advancing. over the next two thousand years great cities start to grow as technology paved the path towards a brighter future, But this progress would be halted by the sea levels rising again.

Due to rising sea levels Inklings, and Octarians negotiated over land. When a deal couldn't be made war broke out. Thus began the Great Turf War. Both sides were equally match each side not backing down. The Octarians were the first to make a breakthrough. the Great Octo-Weapons turned the tide of war in the Octarian's favor. With these weapons behind them the Octarians started to push back the inklings. Not wanting to lose the war the Inklings quickly make there own weapon of war, but the Octarians were hiding something bigger.

The Inklings created a mask that when worn changes the user's personality, and combat abilities. It made them fearless, take more risks, and fight overwhelming odds without giving up any ground. only a handful of soldiers who was given this equipment, but it turned them into monsters. The helmet did exactly as expected, but at the same time it changed who there were. Suddenly a normal soldier wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice one of there own to keep them fighting. The helmets came at a cost. Those who took off the helmet would immediately have a mental breakdown. Both from a dependency on the device, and the realization of what they had done. All soldiers who used this helmet was forced to remove it, and sent to a medical facility. Without any weapon on there side the Octarians were on the verge of winning. Then the Octarians released the Great Octo-Super weapons. Monstrous machines of war designed for one thing and one things only. Complete Annihilation of anything Inkling.

Just as things seemed there bleakest. the Great Octo-super weapons had there power source disconnected. The Octo-Super weapons being separated from there power source made them harmless. the Inklings not wasting a moment quickly swarm the Octarian's powerless super weapons. The Octarians fled surprised by the defeat of there super weapons. Shortly there after Inklings win the war, and the Octarians forced to live in the great Octo-Valley. All devices of war was suppose to be destroyed. The only things that wasn't destroyed was a handful of the Inkling super helmets. this breakthrough in clothes altering a player's skill was a popular idea for standard Turf War games.

it has been nearly 100 years since the great turf wars. Inklings have populated all the known landmass, and they have advanced to modern times. Turf wars were now nothing more than a fun game between teams of four players. This peaceful life style wasn't going to last. The Octarians have been plotting for years. There plan is the steal all the zapfish. these fish are used to power the various things Inklings have made. the Great Zap Fish himself powers all of Inkopolis. The Octarians were left with nothing since the Great Turf war. they have began to run out of power, and need these zapfish to bring there Octo-Super Weapons back to life so they can reclaim what was stolen from them.

Life is Peaceful in Inkopolis everyone is wearing various colorful outfits. The main plaza is where things are sold that range from clothing to weapons. All of which is for the Turf Wars that are played daily. The Squid Sisters who are popular Idles give out announcements to various events for the day even what maps are currently available to play on. Everyone couldn't be more happy about life. Then disaster strikes. The Octarians stole all the zapfish. even the Great Zapfish mysteriously vanished. people were concerned about the disappearances of the Zapfish. The squid sisters worried about people's safety, and started to announce cancellations of the turf wars due to insufficient power to run the respawn pads.

A few days later all the Zap fish were returned by the mysterious Agents Orange, and Blue. Two new agents trained by captain Cuttlefish himself. Thanks to these Two agents the Zapfish were returned and the Octarians were defeated. Leaderless the Octarians strike a desperate deal so they can once again co-exist. early attempts to bring the two races together didn't go well, and the agents were kept busy trying to keep the peace between the two races. Eventually successful integration happened, and eventually Octarians were allowed into Turf Wars.


	2. Chapter 1: Grandpa's mask

Now that the history lesson is over lets get to the story shall we? This story takes place a few months after the Octarians and the Inklings started to live together peacefully. This story involved a certain little inkling name Hunter Williston. He is a male inkling with Dark Blue tendrels that end in Cyan tips with a few black spots. Hunter didn't play Turf war that much. He liked to Tinker with stuff from the old war instead. He even got a deal through the weapon shop to repair a few weapons on the side as a job. He enjoyed helping others keeping there gear in tip top shape.

Hunter's Grandfather was one of the soldiers that wore the Inkling helmet back during the Great Turf War. He had recently passed away, and all his possessions were being divided between his 3 children. Hunter's Father got a few things, and the helmet was one of them. Knowing his son would loves to tinker around with old stuff. He give it to Hunter as something to remember his grandfather by. Hunter accepts the helmet and tries it on. Once the helmet was on he tries turning it on, but nothing happens. He takes off the helmet and starts to take it apart. He finds a lot of damaged parts. He leans back int he chair and sighs. "Its going to take a bit to get this working again." he tries to think of a way to repair the mask. Then it hit him. The Octarians had a combat mask of there own. maybe it has a few parts that he could use.

He gets up, grabs his gear, and heads outside. His mother stopping him at the door to give him a kiss before letting him leave. "Have a fun time son" Hunter smiles, and waves back to his mother as he runs into town. Just as he gets into town the jumbo-tron had the squid sisters on it, but it was just them giving there "Stay Fresh" closing line. He didn't care much about missing the news. As he didn't play Turf War enough to care. He arrives at Sheldon's Weapon shop, and heads inside. Once inside Sheldon waves at him "Good to see you Hunter. i need a few weapons repaired i will pay double if you can get them fixed quickly." Hunter nods. "how about instead of paying me this time you help me get something. An Octarian Combat Mask" Sheldon looks at hunter confused. "Ok..guess this is one of your side projects?" Hunter nods. "Ok then well get the weapons fixed and i will look into it" Hunter smiles. "Thank you" he quickly heads into the back and begins working.

Hunter heads into the back and sees about four weapons needing fixing. There was a roller that had broke the handle off. There was a Splattershot JR and its tank that was leaking. There was also 2 Splat Chargers. one with a broken tank the other with a bent barrel. "it still amazes me how people can be so rough with there gear" He gets to work fixing each gun before testing them in the back. one he was finished he hands them to Sheldon. "Thanks for doing this so quickly...i managed to get one of those masks. Go see Annie and Moe they have one for ya" Hunter nods and quickly heads out. Just as he leaves the store some Pro-Inkling gang members were beating up some Octarians. They were laughing as beating them up. Suddenly two agents showed up. Agents 1 and 2 land behind two of them before subduing them. Hunter being unable to go through the crowd just watched as this unfolds. As he was watches the fight he could feel something strange inside of him as he watched Agent 2 fight. once the police showed up the other gang members dispersed.

Agent 1, and 2 help the police arrest the criminals. Then helps the Octarians who were the victims. Hunter spots his father and runs over to him. "Hey Dad. if you need an eye witness i did see what happened." His dad smiled and nodded. "you tell the Agents what happened i need to head back down to the station and book these guys." Hunter nods. "I will" Hunter's father smiles and rubs Hunter's head. "I raised you well" He goes back to the squad car and heads back to the station. Agents 1 overheard the conversation and let Agent 2 finish up. "so what was it you saw?" Hunter turns to the Agent. "well as i just leaving Sheldon's store i notice a couple of Inklings standing over some Octarians when i got closer i notices they were members of the Pro-Inkling gang by there jacket. The way they were beating them up and laughing...do people really act like that?" Agent 1 sighs. "Sadly yes...thank you for the information we need to get going." Agent 1 motion to Agent 2 and they headed off in a hurry. Hunter waves bye then goes to Annie and Moe's store.

Upon entering Annie sees Hunter and quickly runs into the back to grab the item. She quickly returns with it. "Here you go i hope you like it." "You must be blind to be getting an item like that!" Annie sighs. "Quite Moe!" Hunter nods. "Thank you Annie." he waves bye, and heads home. on his way home he begins to think about what he felt back there. What was that strong emotion, and why was it towards Agent 2. As he pondered this he didn't realize how close he was to home and bumps into the door. "Ow" His mother opens the door, and chuckles. "guess you had a busy day...your father just called me, and told me about it. I'm so proud of you" Hunter smiles, and rubs the back of his head a bit embarrassed. "I'm going to head up to my room to see if i cant salvage a few parts from this mask. to try and repair Grandpa's mask." his mother nods. "have fun" He nods and heads upstairs to his room. Once there he sits down at this desk and begins tinkering.

It took him all of the remaining day, and a bit into the night to finish repairing the mask. With the battery dead he had to leave the mask to charge overnight. In the morning he wakes up, and puts on the mask. one he turned it on a visual display pops up of everything around him, and he got a sudden urge to play Turf War. he grabs his Splatterscope, and heads out the door. he makes it to town square just in time for the jumbo-tron to turn on. the Squid Sisters Callie, and Marie appear and give today's announcements. They just go on about the maps available, but also mention a special event going on today. a raffle of sorts to meet the Squid sisters. all you had to do was participate in a game today and you were eligible to meet them. Sure enough this got everyone talking. Hunter not wanting to waste time runs on into the game room. To await for him to be placed in a game.


	3. Chapter 2: Helmet of Awesome!

It only took about a minute before they were on there way to the game zone. it was Saltspray Rig. it was an old oil rig that was converted into a game map. this map is most interesting as a large chunk of the map is off to the side. Hunter spawns in with his 3 other teams mates on Blue team. there 2 Splatershots and a Roller on his team. On the other team there was Brush, two Rollers, and a Slosher. As soon as the whistle was blown they were off. Hunter takes up prime position overlooking a good chunk of the map. It didn't take long for the first person on the enemy team to show up. He takes aim and he could feel himself able to predict the enemy's movement a bit better than before. "The helmet must have some tracking stat attached to it." he pulls the trigger, and a shot rings out hitting the target before they exploded in a splash of blue ink. He stays where he was as it was a strong location for a Charger weapon. His teammates were doing a good job at covering the map. The other team had a Brush user and he was skilled at it. Hunter barely noticed the brush user approaching to pull a splat bomb. The Brush user smacks Hunter with his weapon, and Hunter explodes in orange ink as he was defeated. Shorty after his splat bomb goes off, and kills the brush user.

After respawning he quickly heads back to that spot to repaint what the brush user covered. since he was using a splatterscope he couldn't cover it very well. He stops when the helmet displayed something. it was pinpointing an enemy location from a teammates radar. He looks in that direction, and sure enough there was a roller charging towards the radar. He quickly takes aim, and shoots off a round. His shot makes contact, and the roller explodes in blue ink. "Wow! This mask is amazing!" He turns around just in time to see the brush user again. He smack Hunter with the brush, and he explodes again. This continued on for the whole match he get a splat, or two then the brush user would get him from behind.

He lost that game by 12%, but that's the nature of the game goes. Turf Wars wasn't his thing. He just felt an urge to keep playing, and so he did. Each game he was getting better at it. His last match of the day he didn't even get splatted once. He felt great about wining that last game. He wanted more, but there was no more matches. By the time he got back to Inkopolis the Jumbo-Tron kicks on, and the squid sisters were on. "Hello everyone we are proud to announce today's winner!" Callie announced this as a list of names starts to scroll on the screen. it spins for about ten seconds then stops revealing the winner. Marie smile seeing the name "Hunter Williston! please make your way to the studio you are today's lucky winner!" Hunter was surprised by this, and heads over to the studio. After showing his information to the guard at the station he was let in. "Wow...i get to meet the squid sisters!" he was nervous, and heads inside.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the squid sisters

A security guard lead him to the back room where the Squid sisters were waiting. "So your Hunter?" Callie stated. "Bit of cutie isn't he?" Marie giggles when she said this. "the helmet is familiar...ah well...congratulations winner! You get to meet us in person have your very own signed one of a kind poster from us." Callie stands as she says this, Marie standing up shortly after. Hunter was silent. Marie chuckles. "he seems nervous." Callie giggles. "indeed." Hunter finally speaks. "Its an honor to meet the both of you." He bows to them out of respect. Marie smiles, and looks at her phone. "From your game profile. It says you don't play that much...What do you do in between games?" Hunter looks over at Marie. "I repair weapons on the side, but I mainly just tinker with stuff." Callie looks at him surprised. "What a unique feature about you...So do you help poor old Sheldon out?" Hunter nods. "Yes i do, and he even pays me for my time" Marie looks over at Callie. "Wonder if Gramps would be interested in speaking with him." Callie looks at Marie. "Maybe, but its late, and we do have a busy day tomorrow" Marie nods, and pulls out the one of a kind poster from behind the chair. It was of there first world wide show. They sign it, and hand it Hunter. "Have a good nights rest, and remember." They both speak at the same time. "Stay Fresh!" Hunter nods. "Thank you it was great meeting the two of you" He waves bye, and heads out of the studio. Since it was late his father was outside the station, and gives Hunter a ride home.

On the way home they talked about meeting the Squid Sisters, and about the poster. Once they were home they head inside, and have supper. After words Hunter heads upstairs, and hangs up the poster carefully. it was a lovely poster, but as he looked at it he begins to feel the same feeling back when Agent 2 was around. This time it was Marie he was looking at. This only confused him. He tossed it aside, and heads to bed. He sleeps with the mask on as he was wanting to test the battery life. During the night the helmet began altering his personality. Also that night the Squid Sisters were talking to there grandpa about the winner. When they described the mask he turned pale. "Whats wrong grandpa?" Callie asks, and grandpa replies. "The mask you just described to me...it is extremely dangerous. More so that you tell me he is a tinkerer! it was one of the masks back from the Great Turf war. I already told you about what it does to the wearer." "What if that mask doesn't work...I mean its been nearly a hundred years since that war." Marie looks at her grandpa hoping she was right. "I only hope you are right, but only time will tell. Tomorrow your patrol will take you across the town. I want you to capture Hunter, and bring him to me." Callie looks at her grandpa shocked. "Your asking us to kidnap a police officer's kid!" Marie interjects. "Its not kidnapping if we ask for him to come with us, but if he refuses we have no other option. Besides I'm sure the father would understand." Callie sighs, and heads off to bed. Marie hugs her grandpa before heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Nightmare Begins

Hunter wakes up from a nightmare. The dream last night disturbed him. The pro-inklings were coming after him for being an Octarian Sympathizer. This paranoia driving him to make a modified Splattershot. This modification fired ink at a higher pressure. It only took him a few hours to make this illegal modification. Once he was done he leaves the house to go hunt down the Pro-Inklings. To strike first before they could strike at him. Since his father was a police officer he knew the general area where the Pro-Inklings hanged out. He heads towards Downtown where there suspected Headquarters was. It was about this time that the Squid Sisters were finished with there morning routine, and begins there patrol. They met up with Agent Orange, and Agent Blue asking them to help them find Hunter. They split up, and began searching the city for various crimes, and Hunter.

Hunter arrived in the neighbor hood of the Pro-Inklings. Since he was an inkling they didn't react...At least not right away. Once Hunter started shooting them the others began returning fire. Hunter's modified weapon was actually acting more like a bullet instead of ink. Every shot from this weapon punches though the body. He quickly killed the first four he met, and he was just beginning as reinforcements were coming. Hunter's attack had attracted the attention of Agent 2. When she got near she was expecting a gang war, but was surprised to see Hunter was killing them. She jumps down in front of Hunter. "STOP!" Hunter stopped and lowers his weapon seeing Agent 2 standing there. "Why are you doing this! they don't deserve this!"

Agent 1 shows up just before he could answer. Hunter turns to aim at Agent 1, and she returns the favor. "DROP IT!" Hunter respected the agents, but he sees them as a threat. "Cal...Agent 1 STOP! put down your weapon he is clearly not thinking correctly!" Agent 1 shakes her head. "NO i will not! He is killing these people!" Agent 1 shoots first. Hunter shifted enough to dodge the shot and returns fire hitting Agent 1 on the shoulder. she drops her weapon and holds her injury. "AH!" Agent 2 looks on in horror seeing her cousin was injured. Hunter turns around and walks towards Agent 2. she tries to back away but there was a wall in the way. "why try and protect me! who are you behind that mask?!" Agent one runs at Hunter "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hunter turns, and he shoots her once in the leg. she stumbles over and lays on the ground wounded.

Hunter gets close to Agent 2 as she cowers in fear and rips off the mask. he steps back shocked that it was Marie. "m...Marie?" He looks over at Agent 1. "then that must me your...Callie" he had dropped his gun in shock seeing what he had done. Marie tries to speak up, but no noise comes out. Hunter hears police sirens approaching, and runs away from them. Because he didn't want his father to catch him. Agent Blue, and Orange arrives too late to catch Hunter. They instead help take Marie, and Callie back to base. Hunter goes into hiding the helmet removing his fear, But it was slowly trying to take over his mind. This other more violent self was starting to manifest itself. He stays in hiding for several days. only leaving to get some food and water. except for the last day where he raided a police offsite storage for dangerous weapons.


	6. Chapter 5: Ghosts of the Past

A few days after the attack. The agents talk with Captain Cuddle fish there boss, and the Squid Sister's grandfather. Orange speaks up first. "What were you thinking if you knew what the masks could do why didn't you get us involved!" Marie interjects. "I almost had him if you didn't show up Callie! I probably would have gotten him here without issue. the longer he keeps that mask on the worse the effect gets." Capt. Cuttlefish sighs. "Callie she is right. I looked over security footage...Marie actually got him to lower his weapon, but i doubt it will work a second time." There was a pause as everyone fell silent. "I hate to do this, but I'm removing your safeties." Blue was shocked by this. "But that means we will be doing actual harm to whoever we attack!" Cuttlefish nods. "Yes...the mask is too dangerous...If you have to kill him to stop him...So be it!" Marie went pale. Callie clenches her fist. "I will make him suffer for wounding me!" Orange sighs. "I feel that if Callie finds him first he is as good as dead...come on Blue, Marie we need to find him First!" they get there gear and take off Callie right behind them.

Hunter had lost it. Everyone was a threat to him now. The weapons he stole had the police on alert as they thought it was a gang war about to kick off. Police are everywhere, and were just waiting for it to kick off. The first shots rang out in the downtown area. Hunter had killed an officer, and his partner. Then proceeded to shoot everyone who was around civilian, Gang member, Police. Everyone was a target. Agent 2 hears the shooting and heads towards it. When she sees Hunter, and all the people he wounded or killed. She jumps down, and drops her weapon. She holds her hands up trying to reason with him. "Hunter stop! listen to me the helmet is messing with your mind!" Hunter looks over at her, and aims the Splatterscope at her. "Please Hunter STOP! you don't need to do..." A shot rings out and Agent 2 collapses to the ground. Hunter walks over to Agent 2 and removes the mask. "Marie I'm sorry but Hunter isn't around anymore!" She just lays there shocked fearing for her life, and bleeding from the shot to her lower abdomen. He grabs her arm, and drags her to the park that was nearby. The entire time she was still trying to reason with him. he places her against a tree and shoots both her legs. "Call for you cousin I Dare You!" He heads off to hide nearby. Marie lays there in pain shocked that someone could be this brutal.

Agent Blue and Orange finds Marie first. Orange pulls Blue into a bush to hide. "Something isn't right about this..." no sooner than she said this than Agent 1 shows up. She spots her cousin, and runs to her side. "Marie!" a shot ring out, and Callie stops mid stride. She looks down at her chest and sees the wound. Three more shots ring out, and Callie collapses to the ground. Marie tries to crawl away scared. "No...NO...NO!" Orange tells blue a plan, and heads out to get into position. Blue readies his roller, and charges moves from his hiding spot walking towards Callie, and turns her over. "Such a pity...Letting your emotions blind you to the danger." He then heads for Marie Orange gets into a position up higher so she could see everything. Blue charges in just like the plan stated. "Hey UGLY!" Hunter turns in time to dodge the roller that's when a shot rings out. Hunter collapses to his knees. looking down at his chest he sees that he was bleeding. two more shots and Hunter lays on the ground bleeding. Blue rushes over to Hunter and removes the helmet. Orange calls in an emergency transport for Agents 1, and 2. Hunter's vision slowly starts to fade as the last things he could hear was Marie crying.


	7. Chapter 6: Broken

About a week later Hunter wakes up in the Emergency ward of Cuttlefish's training Grounds. He looks around the room confused. Agent Orange was walking in to check on him. "Oh your awake...How are you feeling?" Hunter doesn't reply. His memories of the last few days he was awake were a blur. "Just...Stay calm ok...What happened that day isn't your fault. It was the helmet's fault." Hunter looks at her. Hunter gets flashes of the horrid things he had done. "How can i live with myself for what i have done?" Agent Orange sighs unsure how to answer that. "I'm going to get the Captain... Just don't do anything ok?" as she leaves the room she passes a message to Blue to make sure no one else enters. She returns a few minutes later with the Captain. "How did you get that helmet?" Hunter looks at Cuttlefish. "It was my grandfather's. It wasn't working when i got it. After i repaired it i wore it." Cuttlefish sighs. "You cant undo what you have done. I know how dangerous the mask is. I have been trying to hunt them all down. It's unfortunate you ended up with one.

Hunter looks worried. "Is Callie, and Marie ok?" Orange nods. "Yes they are fine, but...I think you have to forget about them. Callie hates you for injuring her, and her cousin. As for Marie...She hasn't left her room in days. The public wants you dead for hurting the Squid Sisters. Callie is the one who told them." Hunter sinks into the bed and looks away from them. It's at this moment Callie barges into the room after knocking out Agent Blue. Agent Orange grabbed a hold of the hand that had the knife in it. "YOU SON OF A!" she was fighting hard to get her hand free as the other hand grabbed Hunter by the neck. Hunter looks at her, but his eyes were soulless almost wanting her to kill him. Cuttlefish manages to calm her down, but the damage was done. Hunter lays in bed wishing for death at this point.

Weeks pass Hunter hardly eats, and hardly drinks. Cuttlefish had went public to explain what had happened that day. The public was now not after Hunter for what he did, but it didn't matter as his mind was broken. With no will to keep going he just lays in bed staring at the roof. Then something happened that surprised everyone. Agent orange was guarding Hunter from Callie showing up, but nearly jumped out of her clothes when Marie showed up. "Is...Hunter in here?" Orange nods. "Yea...I'm surprised he is the first person you want to meet" Marie looked away. "He did nothing wrong, and I want him to know that I don't blame him." Hunter looks at the door upon hearing Marie's voice. Marie walks in, and stops at the side of Hunter's bed. "Um...Hunter...I don't blame you. I knew full well that the helmet was changing you...I was just hoping it wasn't too late to reason with you." Hunter looks away. Marie sighs she thinks for a bit and kisses his cheek. "Please get out of this funk...Grandpa might even have a way to have you redeem yourself." Marie leaves as she needed to talk with her cousin. when she kissed Hunter. he watches her as she leaves. Thoughts racing through his mind, and that strange feeling returning.


	8. Chapter 7: A Chance at Redemption

A few minutes later Hunter gets out of bed, and collapses to the floor. Orange hears Hunter hit the floor, and runs in to help him up. "Whoa there no need to be in that much of a rush." Hunter sighs. "I'm have been laying around enough i need to do something!" Orange nods seeing fire in his eyes. "Ok let me help you." She helps Hunter out of the emergency wing. Cuttlefish was outside watching Blue practice. He turns, and sees Orange helping Hunter. "I'm surprised your up, and about." Hunter nods. "I wanted to redeem myself for what i have done" Cuttlefish looks back at agent blue. "Take Orange's Hero Charger and hit Blue right now." Hunter was confused, but did as he was told. Orange hands Hunter her weapon, and helps keep him on his feet as he takes aim. Hunter focuses he could tell that without the helmet he wasn't as skilled, but opportunity shows itself. He take a shot when Blue had stopped to plan his next route. This had caught him off guard and he explodes in Orange ink.

Blue respawns and screams. "WHAT THE HECK!" Cuttlefish chuckles. "You have to keep on your guard you never know when, or where the next attack will come from. Well you did as you were told. Now come with me lets get you geared up." Orange takes back her weapon as Hunter stumbles after Cuttlefish. Cuttlefish takes him to a shack, and he heads inside as Hunter followed behind. Upon entering he could see it was a storage shack as it had various objects and a lot of Zapfish dolls. Cuttlefish pulls out a Hero's Charger and a Hero's Combat Mask. "Here this is something you would like. Also here is a suit for you to wear." Hunter takes the stuff. "Um..Ok...Where do i change?" Cuttlefish points to a room off to the side. "There is a changing room for ya." He heads back out to tell Orange and Blue something. Hunter heads into the changing room and puts on the gear.

Hunter exits the shack the suit was snug in a few places. As soon as he leaves he sees Agent Blue, and Orange head off. The combat mask gave accurate updates on there position until they were too far away. Cuttlefish turns around, and sees Hunter. "Ah good it fits. I know your not great at fighting, but if you want to redeem yourself you are going to have to fight...Your opponent will be here shortly" about a minute later Agent 1 comes in, and she didn't look happy. "I'm ready to settle this!" Cuttlefish steps between them. "First person to splat the other is the winner. Take your places." Agent 1 charges off to her starting point. Hunter goes over to his starting point. Cuttlefish blows his whistle, and the match started.

Hunter starts off by shooting a path for him to take. Turning into squid form as he charges forward. Once he reaches the end of his path he shoots down several different paths, and waits in the middle. It didn't take long for Agent 1 to appear. When she appeared she looks down the paths he made wondering which one he took. Hunter pops up and tosses a splat bomb at her. then disappears into his ink and quickly moves down one of the paths he made. Agent 1 dodges the grenade, and begins shooting everywhere. "Quit Hiding you COWARD!" Hunter pops back out of the ink, and shoots at her from behind. She explodes in a splash of blue ink. When she respawns she clearly wasn't happy.

Cuttlefish stops her from retaliating. "Your anger got the best of you this day. Remember what happened today and take it as a life lesson. emotions can cloud your judgement, and make you vulnerable." She storms off clearly not happy. Hunter returns to Cuttlefish's side just as Orange, and Blue show up. "Marie is doing fine. she is afraid to getting near the public, but at least she is out and about." Cuttlefish nods. "Well our new recruit just beat Callie" Agent Orange wasn't surprised, but Blue on the other hand was amazed he bested one of the squid sisters.

Cuttlefish continues Hunter's training until it was close to night time. "Alright its time to head home!" Agent Blue laughs. "Yea! its Meatloaf Monday!" Agent Orange chuckles. "Only you would get excited about food!" they head home after putting on there normal clothes. Hunter hesitates, and Cuttlefish notices that. "Whats wrong Hunter?" Hunter looks down at his feet. "How can i face my father after what i have done?" Cuttlefish sighs. "I know what you mean, but you need to face him sooner, or later" Hunter sighs, and nods. He heads to the changing room and puts on his normal gear. Cuttlefish had given left him a backpack with a note on it outside the shack. Hunter picks up the backpack and reads the note. "Keep your hero gear around you never know when you would be needed." Hunter nods, and puts his hero gear into the backpack. The charger didn't fit but it did fit onto the side of it. Once he was ready he began the long walk home. Each step making him more and more nervous.


	9. Chapter 8: Broken Heart

Once he arrived home he stands there for a minute before knocking. his father answered the door, and sees Hunter standing there. He doesn't say anything and lets Hunter inside. Hunter didn't look at him when he entered. His mother was standing in the kitchen knowing full well what was about to happen. Once the door was shut his father speaks up in a very rough tone. "Go to your room, and leave your gear down here!" Hunter jumps hearing the tone of his voice. Tears start to appear in the corner of his eyes. he leaves the backpack at the door, and heads upstairs to his room. His father followed close behind. Once Hunter was in his room his father slams the door shut and begins locking it. Hunter hears the various locks moving, and remember that those locks weren't there before. He looks around the room, and what he saw was too much. His room was empty. Everything was gone. the only thing left was a mattress, no pillow, and no covers. He looks over at the window in his room and sees Cage bars on them. Hunter just broke down on the spot collapsing onto the mattress. His heart split in two. His own parents punishing for something he had no control over. It was too much as he lays there on the mattress he begins to cry. He doesn't stop crying until he passes out.

In the morning he wakes up but doesn't move from the mattress. There was no reason to do anything. The only reason he got up was that his father unlocked the door. "Get your breakfast and when your done you have a lot of chores to do!" Hunter gets up and leaves his room. the breakfast was quiet. Hunter slowly ate while his father was watching him. Once finished he was handed a list of chores. "Once your done with your chores its back to your room!" Hunter looks over the list and there was a ridiculous amount of chores. "And your not allowed to go to bed until its finished. You can take a break for Lunch, and Dinner. But that's IT!" Hunter nods and begins to work. Clean the gutters, Wash all 3 cars, wash the house with a small hand brush, vacuum the whole house, clean the dishes, wash the windows, and do the laundry. Once hunter was finished he went up to his room collapsed onto the bed and passed out unable to even cry.

Everyday the same thing. Every night the same nightmare. The nightmare was him being chased by someone. He couldn't get a good view of the person as he was cloaked in shadow. Each night the shadow figure was getting closer, and closer. A week passed before a knock was herd at the door. On the other side was Agent Orange, Blue and Capt. Cuttlefish. Hunter's father backed up, and salutes the old war hero. the Agents and Cuttlefish enter the home. "What brings you to my abode Capt. Cuttlefish?" He looks up at Hunter's father. "I'm here for Hunter. He hasn't showed up for training the past few days." Hunter's father was confused. "Training?" Cuttlefish sighs. "Your son after the events that transpired was nothing more than an empty shell without a purpose. He blamed himself for what happened that day. Thanks to Agent 2 he got out of bed and wanted a chance at redemption. I gave he a chance, and after the day was done i sent him home. He didn't seem happy to come home when i sent him." Hunter walks in with the vacuum, and sees Cuttlefish. Cuttlefish looks at Hunter but when there eyes met Hunter looked away. "I hope the punishment you have given him hasn't destroyed the little bit of him that remains after what happened" Hunter's father was confused. "Hunter did do all those bad things. Helmet or no Helmet!" Cuttlefish smacks him with his cane. Orange grabbed the can to stop him from doing it again. "The Helmet was dangerous those who had the helmet on for longer than a day starts to show signs of split personality disorder. There normal personality, and...something far more Evil! Now I'm going to take Hunter away to maybe salvage whats left of him, and train him to be an agent. Maybe if it isn't too late we can keep the other personality in check"


	10. Chapter 9: Salvation from Hardship

Hunter's father didn't argue. He trusted cuttlefish's decision. He looks over at Hunter. "Go with him." Hunter just stands there shocked. After the week of punishment he was just going to let him go. Cuttlefish speak up first. "He will need his hero gear...I'm guessing you locked it away as punishment?" Hunter's father nodded. "Where did you put that gear?" Hunter's father points to a storage closest next to hunter. "In there with all the other things of his." Hunter slides open the door and sure enough there was his stuff. Hunter grabs the backpack, and runs outside of the house before his father could change his mind. The Agents, and Cuttlefish leave. Agent Orange pats Hunter on the back. "Its ok. I know what it feels like to be punished by doing all the chores in the house." "No...No you don't. they took everything away from me. My room was empty except a mattress. No pillow, no covers. Bars on the windows, and the breaker turned off for my room. then i had to do all the chores. i had to wash the cars and the house daily." Agent Orange recoils from what Hunter had said, and looks at cuttlefish. "Lets leave that in the past. With some time they will see reason." Hunter looks at Cuttlefish. "Did you know they would do that?" Cuttlefish sighs. "I knew your father would do something...I just wasn't expecting something so extreme"

They make it back to Cuttlefish's training facility by the time the sun started to set. Agent Blue and Orange left for home. Cuttlefish takes Hunter over to a large tent. "Its not much, but at least you get a roof over you head a bed to sleep on, pillows, and covers. Hunter walks in it was empty except for the bed, but he could help but to smile as tears welled up in his eyes. He puts the bag down near the entrance to the tent and lays down in the bed. Cuttlefish was standing at the doorway. "I wont wake you in the morning. Sleep as long as you need. We wont begin training tomorrow so you have time to adjust living here for a bit." as he says this Cuttlefish takes his leave. as he was leaving he hears Hunter. "Thank you" Cuttlefish smiles and gives him the peace symbol as he walks away to his home. Hunter falls asleep shortly after, and again the same nightmare. This time he was close enough that Hunter could make out his features...It was himself that was cloaked in shadow chasing him.

In the morning he bolts awake just as Marie walked in. "OH! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." In her hands was a music player and a portable speaker. "I talked to my cousin, and convinced her that you are a nice person...She even helped pay for this gift." She hands Hunter the music player and the speaker. Hunter takes the gift, and turns it on. It was the Squid Sister's latest album playing. Hunter was brought to tears. Marie was shocked by the response. "Do you not like it?!" Hunter shakes his head. "No i love it...its just...the past week i have had my heart broken. Tormented by a never ending nightmare. Forced to do chores till my limbs fall off...this is the nicest thing to happen to me." Hunter drys up his tears, and smiles at Marie. "Thank you" Marie smiles. "Your welcome. If you want breakfast i can get you something. "That would be nice thanks" Marie nods and heads out. Hunter puts the music player on the bed. he waits for the current song to finish before leaving the tent. He could see Marie talking to Cuttlefish. As he looked around he felt strange having to call this place home, but he didn't really have a choice. it was ether here, or home. Marie heads off to go get some breakfast for her grandpa and Hunter.

Hunter walks over to Cuttlefish. "Ah Hunter Marie told me you loved the gift." Hunter nods. "Yea" Cuttlefish smiles. "Good to hear. Marie just headed off to get us breakfast. I'm not a very good cook so i have my grand daughters get me food in the morning. I get it myself for lunch and dinner. Callie showed up a little bit before Marie did. Callie walks up to Hunter. "Hunter...I'm sorry for everything I have done. Marie has showed me what i have done only made things worse for you...Can you forgive me." Cuttlefish was shocked that Callie would apologize, and he turns to face Hunter to see what he would say. Hunter thinks about it for a bit. Everything she had done ran through his head. "I can...And at the same time I can't...Thank you for the Gift, but what has been done cant be undone." Callie was confused but how Hunter was acting she knew what it meant. "Stop blaming yourself for things that happened. The past is done lets just leave that day buried" Hunter, and Cuttlefish was shocked by her response. Its about this time Marie showed up and she was confused as to what was going on.

Callie sighs as Marie handed Hunter and her grandpa there food. "I got the same thing for both of you. its just a Breakfast combo." Hunter smiles. "Its fine thank you" Cuttlefish nods. "now off you two don't need to be late for morning announcements" Callie and Marie quickly head off to give morning announcements. Cuttlefish moves over to a table and over for Hunter to sit with him. Hunter walks over and sits on the other side of the table, and they both started to eat. Cuttlefish as the first to say something. "i know you have had a stressful week, but i need to know if you have been having any nightmares. specifically stranger than normal nightmares. Hunter stops eating. "yes...one nightmare. every night for the week something cloaked in shadows was chasing me...last night i could finally see who it was...and it was me." Cuttlefish looked worried. "you did hear everything i told your father about the split personality thing right?" Hunter nods and continues eating. "yea i heard it." Cuttlefish nods. "that nightmare shows the other you...The helmet to make you immune to fear needed to suppress certain emotions and enhance others. That's what leads to the split personality. Everyone had similar dreams, but saw the creature as a large demon chasing them down...for it to appear as yourself concerns me greatly. Hunter suddenly didn't feel well. "Can we stop talking about this?" Cuttlefish nods and lets Hunter finish his meal in peace.


	11. Chapter 10: Karma's Law

After Hunter finished breakfast he went to look around to try, and familiarize himself to his home away from home. Marie and Callie had a show today so they would be busy all day. The other two Orange and Blue were just having some fun with there friends today. So that just left Hunter all alone. When he was starting to get bored he heads out into town. everyone didn't mess with him, or even acknowledge he was even there. when he got to Sheldon's store Sheldon motioned for him to go away. "I'm sorry Hunter, but do to recent events it would be unwise to have you touch any of my weapons." Hunter looked at him surprised. "Come on Sheldon you know me!" Sheldon shot him a look. "Look i know what happened to you i was there during the war too, and i have seen what that helmet can do to a soldier...But they don't. they got so much bad information it will be a while till this all settles. Until such time I'm afraid...Your blacklisted for all the shops." This hit Hunter hard. "Ok...I understand..." Hunter turns and leaves the store. Sheldon felt bad for him and calls up the other shops to help fix the situation. The other shop owners trusted Sheldon's wisdom when it came to Old weapons, and they agreed to try and help end spreading of bad rumors about what happened that day.

As Hunter was leaving town square Agent Orange showed up in her civilian outfit. "Hey whats wrong i spotted you leaving Sheldon's shop with a cloud over your head. Hunter looks at her. "I'm blacklisted from all the shops." Orange try to think of a way to make the situation better, but fate had other plans. Some Pro-Inkling members show up blocking there path. "Get out of here girl our beef with this little punk!" the group leader pushes Orange away. She realizing how bad this situation just got she goes and gets backup and to get outfitted in her gear. With the Squid Sister's Concert going on, and recent attacks most of the police force was there. The Pro-Inkling surround Hunter to make sure he cant escape. Hunter looks around seeing he was trapped was now fearful for his life. The leader steps in and puts on brass knuckles. "Not so tough now without your modifies weapon are you!" The leader begins beating Hunter up. He tries to fight back, but wasn't doing any harm to him. Hunter gets hit twelve times before Agent Blue, and Orange show up to help. The Pro-Inklings were expecting them. the other gang member attack the agents as they arrived leaving the boss to finish his work.

After the 30th hit Hunter passes out. Cuttlefish had managed to arrive with some police just before it was too late. Agent Orange, Blue, and Hunter were badly beaten up but none of the gang members got away. Hunter wakes the next day with Marie next to him. he was still in pain and his left eye was swollen so he had to turn his head fully to see her. "How are you feeling?" Hunter tries to talk, but nothing came out he was in quite a bit of pain. "I take it that your in pain...hold on i will see if i can find something for that." Marie leave just as Agent Blue arrives he was covered in bruises and he was holding an ice bag to his head. "Hey there champ...how are you feeling?" Again Hunter doesn't say anything. Marie returns with some medicine and a needle. Blue cringes when he sees the needle. Marie gives Hunter some pain medication. "There you go...that should help...I'm sorry for what happened...Our manager asked for higher than normal police presence...and they took advantage of that." Marie looks away and rubs her arm. Hunter speak up but his words were choked with a bit of blood and swelling from the beating he took. "I...don't...blame...you." Marie looks at him and smile. "Just...rest ok...we have the leader locked away and he wont be getting out for a long time...In case you were wondering...yes your father was there. He didn't say anything, but don't worry about it now just rest. She shoots blue a mean look as if to say leave. Blue nods his head and leaves right after Marie does. Hunter closes his eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Control is Lost

The next day the swelling had gone down, and he wasn't in as much pain. when he woke up it was mid day, and no one was around. He gets up, and unhooks himself from the monitoring device. Once he wasn't tied to the machine anymore he heads out. he had a bit of a limp. its at this time that Agent Orange walks into the medical center to check up on Hunter. "Oh your awake. come on lets get you something to eat I'm sure your hungry." Hunter nods and follows her outside. She was covered in bandages just like Blue was. She lead him to a table where there was some burgers. "mom made extra so i brought some here." Hunter sits down at the table and slowly eats a burger. Cuttlefish was staring out into the Octo-valley when Hunter finally spotted him. "why is Cuttlefish standing over there?" Blue looks over and chuckles. "Don't worry about that its what he does when he wants to think. Agent 1 and 2 return from there patrol, and remove there masks. Callie sees the burgers and goes to grab one. Marie sees Hunter sitting at the table, and sits across from him. "Hi Hunter. How are you holding up?" Hunter looks at Marie. "good" tears welled up in his eyes showing the opposite. Marie sighs and starts to eat a burger. "is it because you got blacklisted?" Hunter stops, and looks at her. Then just nods before resuming eating. Hunter finishes his burger, and gets up from the table.

Hunter walks over to the tent that was his makeshift home. he moves the music player, and speaker. Before turning it on, and laying down. It was obvious he needed time to think. The past few weeks have changed his life. To the point where he no longer feels in control of his own life anymore. He falls asleep exhausted from the day. Marie felt bad for Hunter. She goes over to talk to her grandpa. "I feel sorry for hunter." Cuttlefish looks at Marie. "I don't blame you for feeling that way. Ever since he got the helmet his life suddenly was out of his control. all we can do is be there for him. once he gets back in control of his life that's when we can point him down the right path." Marie looks over to where Hunter was sleeping. "is there anything we can do to help him feel in control?" Cuttlefish shakes his head. "I do not know. we can only do so much...he has to do most of it himself." Marie didn't feel good about letting Hunter be alone on this path.

Hunter wakes up the next day. he gets up and goes to the shower facilities in the medical ward to get cleaned up. After his shower he dries off as best as he could. Then heads back to the tent to get into the Hero Gear. Once he had it on he left ready for some training, but no one was there. "Hello?" He looks around then he hears a voice from behind. "Hello!" He turns around and sees the shadow version of himself. "YOU!" Hunter takes aim and starts shooting, but nothing was happening. he looks back at the other him. "HA HA HA HA HA! You Keep running but you never go anywhere. Your life is no longer in your control you should just give up instead of fighting the raging river!" a distorted voice could be heard "Hu...er...ap...of...t..." Hunter looks around for whoever was talking hoping they could help him. Suddenly he was hit in the head with a roller and he explodes in blue ink. He respawns near by. He readies his weapon and look around frantic. Agent Blue and Cuttlefish were here, but not the shadow version of him.

Cuttlefish approaches Hunter. "Calm down...what is it!" Hunter lowers his weapon and holds his head. "I saw him...he was standing right there!" when he pointed to where the shadow him was. there was blue ink lying where he actually shot. Cuttlefish sighs. "Its getting worse...Hunter you need stay strong. The other you will keep trying to break your mind until he gets control over you." Hunter looks at him worried. Cuttlefish places his hand on his shoulder. "Remember you don't have to fight this alone. we are your friends, and we will be there for you." Hunter nods and tries to calm down. Cuttlefish walks over to agent blue. "Ok your going to run a Team exercise with Hunter. let me just get the hard light fields calibrated" Cuttlefish goes over to a computer stand and starts typing on it. Shortly after he started typing the combat field starts to alter.


	13. Chapter 12: Training Begins

Once everything was in place Blue gives a thumbs up to Hunter before launching over to the starting point. Hunter follows behind. Cuttlefish's voice could be hear as he was using a megaphone. "Ok your objective is to get the zapfish doll at the end of the course. Be careful of hidden traps...I'm talking to you Blue" Blue shakes his fist. "HEY! just because i fell for all the traps on the first run doesn't mean I'm going to keep falling for them!" Hunter chuckles. "He just giving you a hard time trying to get you to make a mistake, and prove him right" Blue looks at Hunter and realizes that he was right and was now a bit embarrassed. Cuttlefish blows the whistle and they were on there way. Blue making a lovely path to go on as Hunter tries to take care of threats before Blue gets close. They complete the mission, and Hunter felt better. The platform they were on changes to a starting platform this time with harder puzzles to solve to get to the end. "Go again! This time Hunter leads Blue your his backup" Hunter nods and charges forward. The training session ends. Every time Blue leads they reach the objective. When Hunter leads they got destroyed.

Cuttlefish shuts down the hard light generators once they were off. "well...Hunter you are good a support...not so much as a leader, BUT! that is completely fine not everyone can change rolls on the fly" Hunter felt a little better about screwing up. Blue just pats Hunter's back. "Don't fret over it i cant support at all" Agent Orange shows up about that time having finished her patrol. "Sup!" Cuttlefish waves to Orange. "Well Hunter is good a support maybe you can help him get better at it?" Orange nods. "Sure i can give him a few hints" Cuttlefish nods. Blue waves bye as he heads out to start his patrol. Orange waves Hunter over and he walks over. "Ok I'm sorry but my methods of teaching is different from Cuttlefish's. If you are going to learn from me i will not hesitate to point out your flaws. Hunter looks at Cuttlefish then back at Orange. "Ok I would like to learn"

Orange smirks. "Ok first up whats your stance?" Hunter readies himself into 2 different stances one crouched, one standing. Orange looks over his two stances. "Show me standing" Hunter stands up and show his stance. Orange looks it over. "Bad stance you need to be more toward your center of gravity" she kicks his legs apart and pushes his stance into a slightly crouched. "This stance will help your keep on a swivel, and give you the chance to escape incoming shots faster. Hunter leaves that stance and back into trying to memorize the motions. Orange watched once Hunter had it down she smiles. "Good. now show me crouched. Hunter takes a crouched stance. Orange looked it over and had nothing serious to pin against it. "Switch the way your legs are and used that to help steady your shots" Hunter switches his legs. He could feel that he could steady the gun easier because the natural sway from his arms was far less. Hunter then stands up and goes back to that stance trying to memorize the motion. "Good you have the stance down" the training continues on for the rest of the day only taking breaks for lunch and supper. He went to bed exhausted.


	14. Chapter 13: Hero

He wakes up the next day everything hurt. He slowly gets out of bed and does his morning routine. Hunter walks around still in a bit of pain. the others were out on a mission. The Pro-Inklings were making a ruckus again. Hunter just changes back into his normal clothes and heads back into town. He could hear the fighting going on in the distance. As hunter entered the main plaza it was suddenly filled with a heavy mist. This put Hunter on edge. the Jumbo-Tron comes on and its was all the Agents on there. They were laughing, and insulting him. Hunter was torn. he knew it was a trick from the other him, but at the same time seeing them say such thing upset him. "No...NO! this is a trick!" the other him shows up laughing. "do you know for sure its a trick? Once your away from them do they not have the chance to talk about you, and you cant hear them?" Hunter felt uneasy. the other him smiles. "Look deep within yourself and you know this to be true!" Hunter shakes his head, and runs away from the plaza. The voices of the Agents laughing growing louder and louder the further away he got. The voices, and the fog disappear once he bumped into Agent 2.

Agent 2 stands back up after being knocked down by Hunter. "Hey wa...oh...Hunter are you ok?" Hunter doesn't say anything he was unsure if what the other him said was the truth or not. Agent 2 offers her hand to help Hunter up. "Hunter you can trust me. I have done nothing to harm you." Hunter was still uneasy, but takes her hand. Agent 2 helps him up onto his feet before smiling. "What are you doing here out of uniform? the Pro-Inklings started a war to claim the whole city" Hunter rubs the back of his head. "no one was at the training facility so i went into town...then he showed up again." Agent 2 looked concerned. "What did he do this time?" Hunter doesn't answer. Agent 2 sighs. "I get you don't seem in control of your life, but shutting yourself off will only make him win in the end...I want you to trust me Hunter. What is it going to take for you to trust me?" Hunter doesn't reply.

Before Agent 2 could say anything Agent 1 comes over the radio. "They are hold up in the warehouse...something doesn't seem right. Agent 2 climbs up to the roof. Hunter follows behind using his splatterscope to get up to the roof. Once up there he could see the warehouse in question. Agent 2 looks over to Hunter. "Use your scope and tell me what you see...try and get a good view inside" Hunter nods and takes aim. he tries to get a good line of sight inside the building. "what ever is in there...there are quite a few bits of heavy machinery moving around in there." Agent 2 nods and relays the information to the other three agents.

After shifting to another spot he finally sees what it was. "Uh...We need to get away from here" Agent 2 looks at Hunter confused. "We have them on the run the remaining gang member are held up inside we cant give them any space to escape" Just as she finishes Four mechanized suits barge through the walls of the warehouse. the roof collapsed trapping one of them. the other 3 charged for the police line. Hunter runs from the roof, and Agent 2 was right behind him. Shortly after landing the building they were on collapses as a police car went through the building. The mechanized Gang member spots Hunter. "Somehow i knew you would be around!" He charges towards Hunter, and swing its fist.

Hunter froze in place. His life flashing before his eyes. Everything was slowed down as the other him shows up. He was standing next to the fist. "You going to just stand there? HA HA HA! I knew it your too weak! You know that feeling your having right now it..." He notices Agent 2 doing something. "Well karma is on your side this day." He disappears just as Agent 2 began pushing him out of the way. When he hit the ground he turns around just in time to see Agent 2 being sent skyward. "Damn missed...oh well wont happen a second time!" the other fist starts swinging around going for Hunter. He quickly rolls out of the way then runs down the street. The Mechanized suit right behind him.

As the chase went on the other agents had managed to bring of the other suits down. Hunter continues running around the block unable to shake the mech. The mech was shooting ink trying to slow Hunter down. after a couple of corners Hunter was back where he started and the path forward was blocked by the previous ink shots the mech had made. "Oh no!" He turns around just as the mech was about to punch him. he hears a car horn. The horn was from a car speeding towards them. Hunter spots it just in time to jump into the store window. Agent 2 jumps from the car as it careens into the curb strikes the side of the building then into the mech. The mech smashes the car, but this caused the car to explode. Hunter was blasted to the other end of the store pieces of wood glass and metal flying towards him.

Agent 2 sees the giant fireball about to engulf the stores nearby and charges through them. she finds Hunter in the back of the store. He had managed to get back onto his feet but he was in shell shock. Agent 2 grabs Hunter. "We need to get out of here now!" Hunter just looks at her confused unable to hear or understand what she said. When she pulls him towards the back door he followed. Once outside She collapses the ground her internal injuries were quite bad. Hunter had stood there looking at for half a minute before realizing what was going on. "Marie!" He picks her up and ignores his own injuries to try and get away from the fight and to someplace to help her.

Hunter runs into the nearest hospital. "Someone help this Agent is badly injured!" Doctors rush to there side after seeing how bloody Hunter was. once she was safely in the doctors care that's when he finally passes out from his injuries. When hunter regains consciousness it was the next day. Captain Cuttlefish was there. "Ah good your awake." Hunter looks at him worried. "Will Marie be alright?" Cuttlefish nods. "Your haste to her medical attention left you in worse shape than her, but thanks to you she will be fine." Hunter sighs in relief. "Where is she?" Cuttlefish points to the bed across from him. "She is still under from the surgery but she will be fine. Both of your injuries will make you unable to do field work for a while. "Was...my father injured?" Cuttlefish shakes his head. "No but he only a handful to come out uninjured. the rest its hard to say. The other agents also took a beating, but they are fine. Hunter nods, and closes his eyes wanting to rest now that he knows he managed to save Marie's life. Cuttlefish leave without saying another word letting them rest.

The next morning he wakes up because a nurse dropped a tray. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to wake you." Hunter looks around the room and sees Agent 2 was gone. He just guesses that Callie helped bring her home. "Am i ok to go home?" The nurse thinks for a bit. "I don't know...I will go and ask the dcotor." She cleans up the mess and heads out talk to the doctor that was treating his injuries. A few minutes pass, and she returns. "Yes you can, but your parents need to come pick you up...want me to contact them?" Hunter thinks about this for a bit. "Yes please" The nurse nods, and goes to make the phone call.


	15. Chapter 14: Happyness Returns

When his parents arrived it was an awkward quiet moment. They didn't talk to each other the whole way out to the car. Even the car ride home was quiet. Once home his mother helps him up to his room. once his door opened he was surprised with what he saw. Everything was back where it belonged. even the poster he got. His mother helps him into bed and shuts the blinds. "Just rest up..ok" Hunter nods and lays in bed. A Few hours later he wake up with the smell of supper being cooked. When he walked downstairs he sees Agent Blue sitting at the table. "Hi Hunter. I came by just to drop off your gear, but your mother offered for me to stay for a meal. I accepted because my parents were going to a movie I didn't want to see." Hunter nods, and smiles. His father walks in from the garage. He had just gotten off of work. "Hunter...what you did was very heroic." Hunter smiles. "Thank you dad" His mother puts the food on the table, and once his father joined them at the table they began eating.

The day After Hunter wakes up and goes into the bathroom to replace his bandages. Once that was done he grabs his gear and heads out. His father shouts from the table. "Before you head out atleast have some breakfast" Hunter stopped at the door before turning around and going to the table. It was nice to finally have a normal life again..well close to it as possible. After breakfast he heads to Plaza and was surprised by how many people were standing outside of Sheldon's store. When they see Hunter they cheered. Hunter was confused but Sheldon cleared it up. "Hunter after what you did to help save Agent 2 everyone got together and demanded you to be removed from the blacklist." Sheldon holds up a piece of paper that said to now allow Hunter in the store. "The honor is yours" Hunter takes the paper and tears it up. Once the little ceremony was finished a few people left there guns for repairs and Hunter gladly helps Sheldon out.

Callie in her Agent uniform stops by the alleyway where Hunter was testing the weapons he was repairing. "Hunter i knew you were be here. Heard about the lifting of the ban" Hunter smiles. "Yea this has made things better for me...by that i mean i haven't hear from the other me in a while." Callie nods. "Well Marie wants to talk with you once your done here. she is at the studio, and she wants to thank you in person for what you have done...and i would like to thank you as well. My cousin means everything to me. Thank you for saving her like that" Hunter smiles blushing a bit. "Your welcome Ca...Agent 1" Callie smiles and waves bye. "Well i need to be getting back to the studio soon" She takes her leave as Hunter continues working.

Later that afternoon he finally finished. He was a lot slower due to his injuries, but he powered through the pain to give a quality repair to the equipment. Once he was finished Sheldon payed him. "Here you go hunter." Hunter takes the money. "Thank you Sheldon but i cant accept this. Not after what it must have taken to get me removed from the black list." Hunter hands the money back. "I will do it for free just this once." Sheldon nods. "Ok..if you say so" Hunter waves bye to Sheldon then heads to the studio. As he moved across the plaza the Squid sisters came on the screen. both of them were on, and giving announcements on the latest map rotation. It didn't take long for Hunter to notice Marie was hiding some pain. He heads over to the studio before the announcements finished.


	16. Chapter 15: Trust

Hunter was let inside and was lead to the back room. When they were finished. Callie, and Marie shows up in the back. Callie smiles seeing Hunter. Marie smiles but they head into the changing room where Callie helped wash off the make up and put the bandages back on. when they walked back out. Callie was dressed in her Hero gear, and quickly leaves to do her patrol. Marie sits down at the table and offer Hunter to sit with her. "Hunter...Thank you for saving my life." Hunter nods. "Your welcome. and Marie." She looks at him curious when he said her name, but paused. "To answer your question...I do trust you." Marie smile. "I'm glad to hear. Gramps had something he wanted me to give to you." She pulls out the Inkling combat mask and sets it on the table. Hunter just stares at it. He looked like he just seen a ghost. Marie realizing this quickly speaks up. "OH NO NO NO! Calm down its safe now. He completely stripped it and tweaked it. It works just like the Hero's helmet without the bad side effects. "uh..thanks I guess." He hesitates touching it. Marie moves it away. "I guess it was too soon to give it to you." Hunter blushes and looks away. "I'm sorry" Marie sighs. "Well want to come with me to the Training facility?" Hunter nods. "Yea but we need to careful. Our injuries aren't fully healed." Marie Nods. "I know. it's so hard to put on a false face to hide the pain i was in during the announcements. They both get up, and head to the training facility.

They took the secret path from the Studio to get there. Hunter and Marie arrive, and she keels over. Hunter bends down next to her. "You ok?" Marie. "Yea...I'm fine i just cant shift between forms without it hurting." Hunter helps her up. "Don't put unnecessary strain on yourself." Marie nods. Agent Blue had seen Marie on the ground, and came over to help. "Everything ok?" Hunter nods. "Yes...is Cuttlefish around?" Blue shakes his head. "Sorry no...I'm guessing he is over at the police station" Hunter nods. "Ok. Thanks Blue" Blue nods and then explodes as Orange splatted him. "HEY! Careful with our injuries that could be quite dangerous!" She waves her hand. "Sorry!" Blue respawns not looking to happy. "She is really good at that." Hunter and Marie laugh as Blue heads in for another round.

Marie was heading to the shed to put the mask away. Hunter stops her. "No...I will take it. If you believe it is safe then i trust you. Marie smile happy to see Hunter actually trusting her. Hunter puts on the helmet and turns it on. Sure enough it worked just like the Hero's mask. he could see his teammates location. which because he was still orange that was Agent Orange. he turns to Marie and she smiles. "It may be old but it looks good on you" Hunter blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Thank Marie." Marie smiles and they chit chat while waiting for Cuttlefish to show up. He does a few hours later. "Ah Hunter glad to see you are enjoying the gift." Hunter turns to see cuttlefish. "Yea..thanks for fixing it up." Cuttlefish chuckles. "You need to be thanking Marie." Hunter looks at Marie and she blushes and looks away. "She may not be as skilled as you are with Tinkering, but when i told her i wanted to return it she offered to fix it so that it was safe."

Callie show up tired. "I need a hot bath, a massage, and a day off to enjoy them both." Hunter, Marie, and Cuttlefish laughs. Callie looks at them a bit angry. "Don't laugh its true." Callie storms off to tell Agent orange, and Blue it was there turn to patrol. They stop laughing shortly after. Hunter rubs the back of his head. "Is she always like this?" Marie nods. "Yes she maybe so lively on TV, but once you lived with her for a while your realize she like some Luxuries in her life." Cuttlefish chuckles. "Well don't stay too long you need your rest." Cuttlefish walks off to talk to Callie. Marie sighs. "I should be getting back home...mind helping me?" Hunter nods. "Sure" Marie smiles and offers her hand. Hunter takes her hand before they head back through the pipes to the studio.

upon reaching the other side Marie collapses again when she shifts back into humanoid form. Hunter helps her up. "you should not do that anymore. at least not until your fully healed up." Marie nodded, and with Hunter's help stands back up. "Thank you Hunter. I live in the hotel behind the studio so i don't need help from here." Hunter nods. "Ok. just take it easy" Marie waves bye to Hunter and heads on home. Hunter sighs the strange feeling becoming noticeable now. Hunter pushes the feeling aside and heads home. By the time he gets there the sun had started to set. Hunter walks into the house then goes up to his room to lay down. falling asleep nearly instantly.


	17. Chapter 16: Orange's Birthday

The next couple of days Hunter didn't do much other than stay at home and do some chores. Once his injuries were better grabs his hero gear and leave after breakfast. Upon entering town he hears of a Splat-fest being announced. It was Team Puppy vs Team Kitty. Everyone was talking about it wondering what side to be apart of. Hunter didn't care too much, but with Team Kitty. He takes the passage to the training facility. Upon entering he notices everyone was there, except Marine as she needed a few more days to recover. Blue speaks up. "Did you see Orange?" Hunter shakes his head. "Whats going on?" Blue laughs. "Its Orange's birthday and i wanted to throw her a party." Hunter was astonished that Blue would go to such lengths. Blue thinks for a bit. "How good are you keeping a straight face." Hunter gives him a few looking from behind the mask. Blue chuckles. "I guess with the mask on you can hide your expressions well. Me, Cuttlefish, and Callie are going to jump out and surprise her you just stand around here for her. Hunter chuckles. "Ok i will now go hide before she shows up"

Hunter stands around the entrance waiting for Orange. It didn't take long for her to show up. "Orange glad to see you here. have you seen the others?" Orange shakes her head. "No..I thought they were here?" It's at this moment they jump out and surprise her. She nearly jumped out of her clothes by the surprise. "AH!" Cuttlefish comes around with a cake. Hunter laughs when she screamed. "Calm down birthday girl Blue set this all up." Orange started laughing. "Blue i should beat your head in for this, but i do love the what you went through to do this. I'm also surprised he dragged you along Hunter." Hunter chuckles. "Actually i didn't even know today was your birthday." Orange nods and with the knife Cuttlefish was holding she cuts the cake into equal parts for everyone. Cuttlefish had even brought a small box to transport a piece to Marie.

After everyone had there piece Callie pulls Hunter aside. "Can you take Marie her piece?" Hunter nods. "Yea i can" Callie smiles. "Thanks Cuttlefish had some practice sessions for everyone today. You can miss a couple as he only planned for three of us to be here." Callie walks over to the cake and puts it in the small box to transport it. "She lives in the penthouse with me and our grandpa" Hunter nods. "Ok. I already know what building so i will just be on my way." Hunter takes the box that held the cake and carefully transports it to to the penthouse. Hunter knocks on the door. He hears a faint. "Its unlocked" Hunter opens the door and walks in. "Hello...Marie?" He hears a door shut. "Hunter! you know its rude to barge in unannounced!" Hunter notices some water on the floor that went from the bathroom to a room with green stickers on them. He blushes a bit realizing she was in her room changing from her shower. "I'm sorry! Your cousin Callie asked me to bring you your piece of cake from Orange's birthday party." Marie opens the door her injuries had healed up nicely. "Oh...Thank you...sorry for snapping at you like that." Hunter shakes his head. "No i did kinda barge in unannounced."

Hunter leaves the cake, and was about to leave when Marie stopped him. "Hunter...Can you stay and help me...I didn't want to ask Callie." Hunter stops and looks back at her. "Is it changing to and from squid form?" Marie nods. Hunter smiles. "You only had to ask. I would gladly help you." Marie smiles. "Since i haven't switched between the forms very much it hurts and i get stuck halfway. i need you to help me deal with the pain." Hunter nods. "Well i will try." Marie nods and begins shift between forms. every now and then she would get stuck and Hunter would help her as best as he could. Callie shows up and catches Hunter helping Marie out. "Marie! whats going on here!" Callie didn't look happy towards Hunter. Marie slides between them in her squid form. "Calm down Callie he has been helping me. Since the injuries i need to rework the mussels that help me change forms." Callie sighs. She couldn't be mad at her cousin. She picks up Marie and hugs her. "I trust your decisions...Next time tell me ok?" Marie wraps her tentacles around Callie. "Ok" Callie sets Marie down and she shifts back not getting stuck this time. "I think that's enough practice for today." Hunter nods. "Yea no need to over do it" Callie heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Marie sits down at the table and eats her cake. "Tell Orange happy birthday for me...ok?" Hunter nods "I will" He takes his leave after weaving bye to Marie. He heads back to the training facility.

Once he got back there he ends up running into Orange just before she leaves. "Ow sorry about that." Orange chuckles. "Its fine. so how is Marie" Hunter smiles and steps aside so she could leave. "She is doing fine, and she says 'Happy Birthday'. If you meaning her injuries they are healing but she is hitting a few snags." Orange cringes when he said snags. "Oh...ok. I hope she can get through these snags" Orange waves by then jumps into the drainage pipe that leads back to town. Hunter waves back to Orange as she leave. He then heads to the tent to get the music player and speaker he had left. Blue was starting to take down the tent. "Hold up a second" Blue stops and holds the tent up. the music player was dead as he left it on by accident. but once he put that away in his bag he helps Blue take down the tent. "Thanks Hunter" Hunter smiles. "Your welcome" Blue folds up the tarp as Hunter puts away the bed. Cuttlefish shows up. "Hunter front and center!" Hunter hears cuttlefish and moves over to him. "Yes sir?" Cuttlefish points to an obstacle course. "You need to complete that. I will be nice as you have been out of practice for a week while healing so i will give you all the tries you need, but you can't leave until you complete it!" Hunter nods and heads over to the starting point. Blue watches from the side lines as Hunter got into place.


	18. Chapter 17: Training Continues

Cuttlefish blows his whistle and Hunter starts. the early obstacles were easy for him to get through, but once he got past that he instantly failed. Blue laughs seeing Hunter get splatted by a ink mine. Cuttlefish smacks Blue with his cane. "I remember you failing to navigate the first part." Blue give him an angry look. "So!" Hunter respawns and tries again. He gets past the mine field on his fifth attempt. Then he did something stupid and changed into a squid to avoid a flying obstacle, but forgot the floor was a grate so he fell through. He flops around a bit on the ground in frustration. Once he calms down he changes back head back to the start. The threat of being hit with a cane kept Blue from laughing. Hunter managed to make his way through most of the course without screwing up too much. By the time he finished the sun has set, and Blue had went on home. Cuttlefish waves him over. "That was good. Next time you show up we have lots of work to do." Hunter nods and rubs the back of his head. "Im aware of that." Cuttlefish chuckles. "You did do better than blue he got splatted 45 times by the time he finished. you only got splatted 39 times, and fell off the course once." Hunter felt a little better about his mistakes. "Well i need to head on home before dad punishes me for being late" Cuttlefish waves bye. Hunter waves bye to cuttlefish. He grabs his things and the gift, and returns home.


	19. Chapter 18: Live TV

Hunter gets home, and the rest of the day was uneventful. When Hunter wakes up the next day his parents had left to go shopping. Hunter reads the note on the refrigerator. "Gone shopping Breakfast is on the table." Hunter was unsure who would be calling him, but figured Cuttlefish might know. He grabs his breakfast and warms it up in the microwave as he gets a drink. He has his breakfast in silence. Once he finished breakfast he cleans his plate and cup out and leaves them in the dish drain before heading out. He heads over to the Agent Training Facility. On the way there he was listening to the music player. He didn't walk very fast as he wasn't in a rush. As he passed through the town center he could see something was going on. Hunter turns off the music player and heads to the center. in the middle was the Squid Sister handing out flyers for there charity event. "Come support the officers who risked there lives protecting you!" Marie sees Hunter and waves at him. Hunter waves back before taking a flyer. Hunter stays there for a bit as the crowd got signatures before dispersing.

They headed back to the studio but offered Hunter to join them. Once there the producer stops Hunter. "You Hunter?" Hunter nods. "Ok places everyone we have what we need to get started. Marie pulls Hunter off to the side. "I'm sorry about this, but you being the son of a well decorated Police officer kinda got you pulled in on this." Hunter was still unsure what was going on. "what am i being pulled into?" Callie was the one to answer. "The producer wants to advertise the event by having you talk about how happy you are that your father. Just like the other officers are willing to put there life on the line. Oh and its live" Hunter froze up. Callie pokes Hunter's face. "You ok?" Marie smacks her hand away. "Hes nervous...come on Hunter it will be ok. Trust me..all you have to do is answer our questions." Hunter nods. Its at this time the producer steps in. "Everything ok?" Callie speaks up. "Yea...we kinda forced it on him but i think he is willing do the show" the producer smiles. "Good now take your places we are going life in a few minutes." Marie takes Hunter's hand and leads him to where they were shooting the live video from. She has him sit in the far chair that has some space in between then so the TV could be seen. Callie and Marie sat in there chairs ready. Hunter was still nervous.

The producer does a once over and makes sure everything was ready He notices Hunter still wearing his helmet, and removes it. "Ok! Places people were live in...5...4...3..." He makes a 2 with his hand then a 1 then points to them. the TV turns on and it was the intro. Callie and Marie do there normal intro but this time mention a guest. the camera pans out to show Hunter sitting there. Maire was the first to speak after the intro, "Were here to promote our Charity Event to help the officers who put there lives on the line to stop the Pro-Inkling Gang member from destroying our beautiful city! Our Guest is Hunter Williston the son of the well decorated Sargent Williston...How does it feel to be related to someone who would do everything he could to save this town." Callie and Marie looked at Hunter. Hunter rubs the back of his head. "Well. To be truthful. Its an honor to be his son." Callie then speaks up after a bit. "Alright! Now were you worried about your father getting hurt when the Gang war escalated?" as the camera focuses on Hunter Callie shakes her head a bit as to say. Don't say anything about being there. Hunter nods. "Yes. I was afraid i might not have a father to look up to when things got that crazy, and i was Happy when i heard my father was ok one the dust had settled." Marie smiles. "Yes only a handful of officers were lost to that tragic event, and doctors say the other will make a full recovery. We are going this event to help there family recover from this hard time." The live TV goes on for about an hour with questions getting thrown around and even a few from the fans. Once it was over Callie and Marie relaxed in the chair. "Callie i now know why you want a hot bath...that sounds lovely right now" Callie chuckles. The producer walks up to Hunter. "You did Great! sorry to drag in you into this, but there weren't many people to chose from." Hunter doesn't look him in the eyes. "Yea" The producer returns the helmet then turns to Callie and Marie. "Head on home you two and relax the games are canceled today so you don't need to be here to announce anything for the rest of the day. Callie cheers. "Yay! Hot bath here i come!" Marie chuckles as Callie gets up to head home, and follows behind. Hunter gets up and leaves as well since no one was stopping him.


	20. Chapter 19: Unexpected Allies

Hunter heads to the training area after he left the studio. No one was there as Blue, and orange were on patrol, and cuttlefish was getting some supplies. Cuttlefish had left a note for him. "Went for some supplies. Wont be too long." Hunter nods and waits. He hears someone approach from behind him. "Ah your finally back." Hunter turns around but sees an Octarian there. Hunter quickly puts some distance between them, and aims his weapon. "Who are you and Why are you here?!" The Octarian looks at Hunter confused. "Didn't Cuttlefish tell you?" Hunter just gives her a serious look. She sighs. "Guess not." She takes off her hat and Hunter could see she wasn't a normal Octarian. Her tendrils were Teal with blue tips. "I am one of the few who have taken something We Octarians were developing with the help from Cuttlefish. I was told to meet him here. Cuttlefish shows up and sees the Octarian and Hunter. "HUNTER! Stand down!" Hunter hesitates, but eventually does what he was told. Cuttlefish walks up to them. "This is Sarah. Yes she is an Octoling, but she is one of the first to defect to our side. She has been my inside agent to Octarian's doings. Once DJ Octavio got locked away I had her research into something to that Octarian's and Inklings could live together." Hunter thinks for a bit and remember Spike selling something. "Inkchanger?" Sarah nods. "Yes...I'm curious how do you know of it?" Hunter rubs the back of his head. "Spike showed it to me. Saying it was a very unique item and that he couldn't sell it to someone without special permission from someone. I guess that was you?" Sarah nods. "So how do you know spike?" Hunter laughs. "He may be a shifty guy and charges nearly double, but hard to find objects are his specialty. Request something and pay for it. Next day he will have it!"

Cuttlefish motions for them to follow. "Come with me, but first...Hunter gear up." Hunter nods and heads off to change. Once in his Hero outfit he returns. Sarah looks him over. "Well i will say this. The Hero mask actually looks good on you." Hunter blushes. "Thank you" Cuttlefish coughs to get there attention. "I called Sarah here as You Two are going to need to get something from an abandoned lab." Sarah crossed her arms. "Bio-Dome 225?" Cuttlefish nods. "There is a rare plant in there that is great for healing wounds. Having that on hand will be most useful" Sarah shakes her head. "Its not going to be that easy. Its dangerous to transport the plant as it radioactive." Cuttlefish nods. "That and the domes have fallen into disrepair and could collapse any second." Hunter raises his hand. "Um...not to be that guy right now but. Is it really important to get that plant?" Sarah looks at Hunter. "that is a very good question, but Cuttlefish didn't mention why he wants it. The plant is hazardous. but the leaves when left to dry can be turned into a paste. this paste works great at repairing internal damage. Damages that would prevent you from changing into and out of squid form." Hunter nods. "We need to get that plant!" Sarah was astonished. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Agent 2 is having issues with internal damage and is having issues changing back and forth. We get this plant it will help her" Cuttlefish nods. "I knew you would agree to this." Sarah sighs. "Fine, but if you become an liability i will not hesitate to leave you behind." Hunter nods. Cuttlefish hands Hunter a bio-hazard container. "You can be exposed to it for only a few minutes. so be quick in putting this in here. I will set up a containment area to grow the plant." Hunter and Sarah nods. Hunter takes the container and follows Sarah to Octovalley.


	21. Chapter 20: Dome 226

Upon entering Octovalley they end up on top of several floating platforms. Sarah looks around then launches to another floating platform. Hunter follows behind. When he lands she was standing onto of a kettle. "We have to go through Dome 226 to get into 225 due to the collapse" Hunter nods and follows her. They end up in Dome 226. Once there he looks around. it was mostly still in tact. "What was this dome used for?" Sarah stops. "I don't want to talk about it." She had her hand to her chest when she said that. Hunter looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Sarah just continues on. "The way we have to go is a bit of a maze...Stay close" She heads off passing by a door that was for authorized personal only. Upon entering it was clear what this done was used for. They passed by several windows. Inside the windows was various surgery rooms. Hunter stops. "Is this place...an Octoling experimentation lab?" Sarah stopped. tears welled up in her eyes. "Can we keep moving..Please!" Hunter walks over to her and pats her back. "Yes. What happened here is in the past. It doesn't change who you are." Sarah nods, and starts walking again. They walk up to another wing, but the door was smashed in by some debris. "Crap...were going to have to go through the vents." Hunter nods. "lead on." She leads him further into the laboratory. The shadow version on him was walking next to him. "Isn't it beautiful? The torment these subjects must have went through. The way she is acting i can only guess she was one of them." Hunter tries his best to Ignore him.

They reach the main ventilation area. Sarah kicks open the vent and crawls inside. Hunter follows close behind, but was dragging the container as it couldn't fit on his back while in the vents. Sarah spoke up. "Thank you for being so nice to me back there. I...I don't know what came over me there. Just..all those memories of this place. It will forever haunt me." Hunter sighs. "I know how you feel. To have Memories that haunt you every day. I'm still living with that demon." The other him laughs though Hunter couldn't see him. Sarah stops and looks back. She could tell tell from his voice he wasn't lying. She turns back and continues. She stops when they heard a loud pop. "Uh oh" Sarah had said that just as the vent section she was in collapses. Hunter had grabbed her leg to keep her from falling too far. Hunter was surprised how far off the ground they were. Sarah points to something Hunter couldn't see. "Swing me that way!" Hunter begins swinging her he lets go when she was as far as he could move her. She does a flip and lands on a walkway. "Back up and i will open the vent for you!" Hunter backs away from the opening kicking the container back as he did. Once he was far enough she jumps up to the vent and cuts out a section of it. big enough to allow Hunter through. Hunter crawls to the new hole and passes her the container He then drops out of the vents. He gets up and takes the container back. Sarah points to a ladder but also makes a shush noise.

Curious to what she meant he looks down and sees a Reaver-Bot. They quietly go down the ladder to the ground floor where the bot was. They take cover near the ladder behind some pieces of the roof. This Reaver-Bot was standing nearly 8 ft. tall, and resembles the Octo-Samurai of old. Its Fuchsia eye was examining the piece of air duct that fell. It picks it up with its left arm and looks into the duct. It drops the duct and looks around the room. It readies its cannon that was its right arm. It walks around the room searching for any signs of something being there recently. When it got close to Hunter, and Sarah's location Hunter Lays on top of her keeping her hidden as best as he could. Its hand grabs the debris and was about to move it when another bang happens. It stands up and looks in the direction of the bang. Then quickly storms off to that location. Once the metal footsteps were no longer there Hunter gets off of Sarah. "Sarah come on we have a window we need to move" Sarah nods and moves towards the emergency exit to the room. Hunter follows behind keeping an eye out for that thing. She stays silent till they were at the door that led to Dome 255


	22. Chapter 21: Hunt for Barbed Millfoil

Once the security door locked behind them that is when Sarah collapsed. "Why...Why did it have to be a reaver-bot. Hunter crouches down next to her and pats her back. "Its ok. we got away. Now lets hurry. The sooner we find the plant the sooner we can leave." Sarah nods, and stands back up. "The plant were looking for is radio active. So it will glow a bit in the darkened farms, but keep in mind. its not he only plant to glow in the dark. Barbed Milfoil is the one we want. its a parasitic plant so more than likely its growing around a tree or something. We just need to get a big enough piece to grow the leaves from." Hunter nods and leads the way into the Bio-dome. Upon entering they were on the catwalks that overlooked everything. There was just enough light to see around them. "I'm kinda impressed. This is a rather large farm, and its all underground." Sarah nods and looks around. She begins to hyperventilate. Hunter tries to calm her down. "Sarah get a hold of yourself...are you allergic to something in here?" Sarah runs back to the service tunnels they came from she was defiantly having issues. Hunter powers up the low light feature on the mask and begins looking around. "Sarah just stay safe i will be back." He readies his Splatterscope and finds a way down. upon reaching the ground he could see most of the plants have died. but there was something filling there space. He ignores this and begins searching for Barbed Milfoil.

Few feet into the maze of plants he hears something walking. He pokes his head around the corner and sees a Reaver-bot, but this one looked odd. Weird tendrils were undulating through its frame. and where the head would be was a pulsating bulb of some kind. It walks past Hunter without seeing it. Hunter remains there for a bit before continuing on. The deeper he went the more of those things he saw. He tries his best to stay quiet. He gets cornered when a infested Reaver-Bot turned a corner at the edge of a overgrown hedge. Hunter escapes by jumping over the hedge. when he did he could see some strange glowing thing in the distance. He heads over to that area. He avoided several more Infested Reaver-Bots as he made his way through the stuff. When he approached the plant his scans it with the mask and gets a positive result for the plant they were looking for. Hunter puts down the canister and carefully takes a chunk of the plant. Upon cutting the plant a loud screech could be heard echoing throughout the room. Hunter quickly puts the plant in the container and shuts it.

By the time he put it on his back one of those Infested Reaver bots appears and tries to capture Hunter. Hunter Quickly starts running. Every turn Hunter made it almost seemed as if all these Reaver bots were talking to each other. He manages to hide in a lab nearby. As he catches his breath he looks around the room for an exit. its at this time he notices something. It was a folder contains information on a plant of some kinds. It was in Octarian so he couldn't read it, but the photos that were there shows one of the infested Reaver bots. "This could be important." He takes the folder and tries to find his way back to the catwalks. Its at this time he notices something flying. It was an infested scout drone. Hunter tires his best to stay hidden from that thing. Hunter could tell they were hunting for him. The metalic sounds from there footsteps were louder and faster. He eventually makes it back to the service tunnel. Sarah was holding a rag to her mouth and motions for him to follow. once on the other side of the door she removes the rag. "Hold still a second" She shifts the container and checks what was inside. "Ok good you found it...and whats with the folder?" Hunter looks at her. "Not sure. but whatever was in that bio-dome this is research into it." Sarah nods and leads the way to an emergency exit. "This is a one way trip. so becareful on landing." Sarah jumps into the kettle and was launched through a pipe to who knows where.

They arrive on the other side just outside where they entered. Cuttlefish had set up a bright yellow tent. "I guess we need to go into there?" Sarah nods. Upon entering men in bright yellow outfits that looked like Bio-Contaiment suits takes them both towards private decontamination chambers. Hunter stayed quiet happy for this to happen as what he saw in there wasn't natural and he didn't want it to spread. Sarah on the other hand sounded like she was fighting them the whole time. Once decontamination was done he was given some basic clothes to wear untill his stuff could be cleaned off. Sarah was happy to be done with it, but as a precauction they were taken to a seperate tent to wait out possible infection incubation period. The tent they were in was relativly plain and was seperated so they could have there own private quarters. "I'm just glad im away from...whatever that was down there." Sarah nods and lays down on her bed. "Sorry about back there. I dont know what came over me. I was just suddenly having a hard time breathing." Hunter chuckles. They talk to each other about the event and even play a few games of 20 questions. They stayed locked up for about a month due to federal Quarintine Laws and Regulations. Sarah had gotten a mild cold but thanks to early medication it didn't last long.


	23. Chapter 22: First Patrol

Once Zerul was released from the quarantine he gets his hero gear and was ready for some action. Cuttlefish liked his eagerness. "Well then Hunter if you feel up to it. Marie is ready to go onto patrol. You can join her." Hunter nods and heads off. He catches up to Marie as she was watching over the plaza. "hey agent 2" Marie looks over at Hunter and chuckles. "Well then...what will your nickname be?" Hunter shrugs. "I never gave it any thought." Marie chuckles. "Well no need to force it. Come follow me I will show you what we normally do on Patrols." Hunter nods and follows Marie when she takes off. With the helmet he could see where Marie was heading so it wasn't hard to keep up. Marie stops near the docks and examines it for possible action. "First stop is always the docks usually its just strange materials coming in and out." Hunter nods and scans the docks. "So we just sit up here and watch for activity or do you search?" "Normally no unless suspicious activity like that far boat...come on time to search that boat." Marie points towards the far boat. The men standing around were looking very shifty. Marie jumps down and heads across the dock. Hunter jumps onto a nearby ship to take an over watch location.

As Marie approached they began running. Hunter takes several quick shots at the guys running. Those that were hit turned into squids and flopped around unable to move very well in Hunter's ink. Marie quickly locks down the ship and waves Hunter over. Hunter launches across the docks and lands on the boat. "Good job now keep them here as i examine the supplies." Hunter nods and keeps his distance but was ready for anything. One guys tried to get smart and flops towards the ledge. Hunter throws a splat bomb and knocks him back. "Who said you can leave?" Marie returns on the communicator. "Yes illegal shipment far side of the docks." Hunter gives a thumbs up showing everything was good. Few minutes later cops show up and arrest the criminals. Hunter and Marie watch as the criminal got taken away. the boat was then cleaned out and towed to a boat storage yard. Marie and Hunter launched away before the boat started moving. Marie sighs once she was on solid land. "I hate being on a boat...just the thought of lethal water being held back by mere inches of metal." She shivers. Hunter pats his back. "Let continue the patrol" She nods and heads out. Hunter following behind. There patrol was uneventful for the rest of the day.


	24. Chapter 23: First Date

When they reached the training area and Marie goes to report to Cuttlefish. Hunter watches Blue and Orange have there splat match. For a roller user Blue was giving Orange a run for her money even though she was amazing with a charger. Blue gets splatted in the end. Hunter laughs seeing Orange give Blue tips after she splatted him. Cuttlefish leaves to go do something just as Marie walks up not in her hero clothes. "Feel like going to a movie?" Hunter looks at she was in a dress like she was going out for the night. "Um..i guess so...which movie were you wanting to see?" Marie giggles. "Squidinator Genesis" Hunter smiles. "Oh that finally came out. Yea lets go see it." Marie giggles more. "Ok go get dressed there is a bag for you." Hunter nods and heads off. When he returned he felt odd being in a tux. "Um..Ok I'm dressed...how do i look?" Marie looks at him and smiles. "Perfect. Now come on i have our ride waiting for us at the studio" Hunter nods and follows her.

Once at the studio she cleans them up from any dirt then leads the way outside to a limo. "Wait...Is this the premier of Genesis?" Marie looks at him. "Yea. Thought it would be interesting to go to a primer for our fist date" Hunter's face turns red at this point but he didn't reject the idea. The driver opens the door for them and they get inside the Limo. Callie was already in there. "Bout time Marie...Hunter?" Marie and Hunter sit down before the driver shuts the door. "Yes Callie?" Callie looks at Marie. "Why is Hunter here?" Hunter just looks at the floor his face still red. Marie chuckles. "He is my boyfriend. This will be our first date." Callie sighs. "Bit extreme for a first date don't you think? I mean look at him! He hasn't change from that shade of red since entering the Limo." Callie sighs and hands Hunter some gum. "Here this should help distract your mind" Hunter takes the gum and starts eating. It was a lovely cherry flavor. "Thank you Callie." Callie nods. Marie sits in silence she always enjoyed watching the world go bye when she was a passenger.

They eventually stop at the movie premier. Hunter gets out first and holds the door for Callie and Marie. Once Marie was out she waits for Hunter to close the door before taking his arm and they walk inside. The gum was helping as he wasn't as red as he could be. Marie waves at everyone who was shocked she was actually dating someone. Once they were inside Marie lets go. "Mind getting the drinks?" Hunter nods. "I can get them...what do you want?" Marie thinks for a bit. "Just anything without caffeine" Hunter nods and goes to get the drinks. After getting the drinks he enters the theater. Callie and Marie had there own space up top. Hunter walks up and sits down next to Marie. "Welcome to the best seat in any theater" Hunter chuckles. "I know great view and no one behind you to kick your seat or spill something on you" Callie giggles. "Sounds like you have had some pretty bad experiences." Hunter nods. Once everyone was seated they start the movie. It ends a few hours later. Hunter, Callie, and Marie were excited, and were talking about the movie. All the possible ways they can go with the next one. Weather or not if there will be a next one. They talked all the way to the Limo, and they continues talking all the way back to Hunter's house.

Once they stopped Hunter look out the window and sees his home. "Oh i guess I'm dropped off first...have a good night Marie. You too Callie" He gets out of the vehicle and waves bye as he shuts the door. They wave bye as they drive off. Hunter turns and walks in the house. his mother jumps hearing the door open. "Oh Hunter Glad your finally home. Your father is needing to pull an all nighter tonight. I can quickly make you something. Hunter shake his head. "No thanks I'm good." His mother starts giving him a curious look. "So...when did you start going out with Marie?" Hunter's face turns red again. "Well...um...tonight was kinda our first date." His mother walks over and hugs him. "Oh my little boy is becoming a man" Hunter breaks free of the hug by turning into a squid then back. "I had forgotten you were so strong mom" She chuckles to herself. "Sorry about that. Well if you want something just ask" Hunter nods and heads up to his room to get out of the tux. Once in normal clothes he lays in bed and eventually falls asleep.


	25. Chapter 24: Popularity

Hunter wakes up in the morning and goes through is morning routine. When he gets down to breakfast his mother was watching TV as she cooked. His father was still asleep. The TV was talking about the movie premier, and leaving a long segment of Marie's date for the show. His mother smiles seeing him on the TV. "Be prepared for things to change in your life. Dating a celebrity is a big thing." Hunter blushes as his mother put breakfast on the table. "Thank you mom" She chuckles. "Your welcome son" He quickly eats breakfast before leaving. Upon entering the town he could tell people were looking at him. even with his grandfather's helmet on him he could tell they were looking at him. He enters Sheldon's store and Sheldon was surprised to see him this early. "Hunter..I'm surprised your here." Hunter looks at him confused. "Why is that?" Sheldon chuckles. "Thought you would be with Marie silly" Hunter blushes. "She is extremely busy...and her producer isn't exactly the best person in the world." Sheldon nods. "That makes sense. ANYWHO! I don't have any weapons for you today. Sorry." Hunter nods. "That's fine. I can always try again after some games take place today." Sheldon nods and waves as Hunter leaves. The announcement had started when he left so everyone was watching the jumbo-tron. It was just the normal Turf war map rotations. Then at the end Callie brings up the Movie. He was happy to hear they kept him out of it, but did go on about how good the movie was. it was obviously an advertisement for the movie. He stops off at the studio once the announcements were over. Marie walks up to hunter and grabs his hand and pulls him to the side. "Can you pick up breakfast for Gramps...we are going to be busy all day." Hunter nods. "I can do that." Marie nods. "Thank you." "Maire front and center!" "Oh crap that's producer. got to go" Hunter waves bye to her as she heads back to the producer. Hunter leaves and goes to get breakfast.

After a bit he arrives at Cuttlefish's training area. He walks up to cuttlefish. "Marie told me to get this for you." Cuttlefish turns and sees his breakfast. "Thank you Hunter...Now get geared up i was waiting for you. the three of you are going to do training exercises." Hunter looks at him. "How long will that take?" Cuttlefish. "Not long maybe thirty minutes...Since Callie and Marie are going to be busy all day." Hunter nods. "Alright." He heads off to get dressed. Orange and Blue were already there and just waiting on him. They wave at him as he passes by, and he returns the wave. He quickly gets dressed in the changing room. Once outside they line up as Cuttlefish walks up to them. "This exercise will put you out of your comfort zone" Cuttlefish takes all 3 of there weapons, and sets them aside. He pulls out different weapons and hands them those. Hunter got a bucket, Orange a roller, and Blue got charger. Blue looked nervous. Orange pats his back. "Its ok its only a training exercise" Cuttlefish nods. "Yes this exercise is to have you use weapons your not comfortable with." They nod and head over to the starting zone. Cuttlefish starts up the Hard Light projectors and the training session begins. After about 30 minutes they had a hang of the alternate weapons. Cuttlefish shuts down the hard light generator. "Good job. Orange, Blue time for a patrol. Hunter you can do whatever you want." Hunter nods and gets changed back into his normal outfit and heads out.

Once back into the city he could see Callie and Marie again in the middle this time they were signing autographs. Hunter walks closer then regrets his decision. The Producer pulls him off to the side. "I want a word with you." Hunter was trying to break free of his grip. "Marie and Callie are under contract. I don't need you messing things up. If i catch you around them again I will personally introduce you to the bottom of the ocean." Hunter breaks free then kicks out his leg then pins him to the ground. "How DARE you threaten me!" This had gotten the attention of everyone Callie and Marie runs over and breaks it up. Callie held the producer back as Marie held Hunter back. "Whats going on!" Hunter looks at Marie. "This sack of filth just threatened to send me to the bottom of the ocean if he caught me around you again." Callie punches the producer in the gut upon hearing Hunter. "Producer..Your FIRED!" He just laughs. "You cant fire me as I'm still in control of the contract." Hunter walks up to him. "Prove it." The producer holds out a piece of paper and Hunter reads it while keeping distance between him and the producer. Hunter laughs. "You are right, but i see how to contract can be voided." Hunter calls up his father and tell him what had happened. about 5 minutes later a cop shows up. It was his father. He picks up the producer. "Think your clever huh? Picking on someone half your size. Lets see how you like it Behind Bars!" The producer was fighting to break free of the cop. "You cant arrest me I'm innocent!" Hunter father manages to get him in the vehicle. "Your right you are innocent. Until proven guilty in the court of Law." He begins giving the manager his Miranda Rights. Once they drove away Hunter tears up the contract. "If at any time the owner of this contract is arrested for Criminal behavior this contract is void. Marie hugs Hunter and kisses him on the lips. Hunter blushes. "Thank you Hunter he was such a horrible person. Callie hugs them both. "Were free of him!" The crowd cheers. Callie and Marie go back to doing signatures but were in a much lighter mood. Hunter get a call and answers it. "Agent can you please collect evidence of criminal behavior for a Mr. P. Cardsworth" Hunter nods. "Will do" Hunter heads into the studio and asks for the security guards various questions. This took a few hours, but he had all the evidence he needed to lock Mr. Cardsworth the awful Manager away for good.

When Callie and Marie returned to the studio they were exhausted. "What a day. I could use a Hot bath." Hunter chuckles seeing them. "Well then Go home and take a bath." Callie looks at him confused. "I'm acting manager until you get a replacement. At least that is what Mr. Grove says." He points to a man dressed up in a fancy suit. Marie was shocked to see the owner of the studio was there. "Mr. Grove are you sure that's a good idea?" Mr. Grove looks at her. "No, but it is only temporary. Three days tops." Callie didn't stick around and rushed home for that bath. Marie laughs seeing her so happy. She walks over to Hunter and hugs him. He returns the hug. "Thank you. He was running us into the ground. "Yea...Now go enjoy the rest of the day off I need to do a few things here." Marie nods and heads off. Mr. Grove chuckles. "Ah young love. Such a beautiful thing." Hunter blushes. "Well i need to go make an ad in the paper. Enjoy the rest of your day Hunter." Hunter nods. "You two sir" He tips his hat and goes on his way." Several people were waiting to see Callie and Marie at the window. Hunter worked with the security guards to install hidden cameras in various places this way they could keep a better eye on the new manager. The old was was using the lack of camera to do his dirty work. After the new cameras were ordered, and he plotted out where to install them he leaves the studio. Upon leaving a few people bum rushed him with paper and pins. "Can we get the autograph of the guy who saved Callie and Marie!" Hunter blushes but nods and signs the stuff people brought him. The line wasn't that long maybe 12 people.


	26. Chapter 25: Love

Once that was done he heads to Callie and Marie's penthouse. He knocks on the door and Marie opens it. "Oh hi Hunter come in!" She steps out of the way. Hunter walks in and smiles. He doesn't see Callie anywhere. "I guess Callie is enjoying that long hot soak she wanted?" Marie chuckles. "Yes...So...How was it?" Hunter was confused. "How was your first signing. I saw you get swarmed a small group of people at the exit of the studio." Hunter rubs the back of his head. "Oh that. yea..It was interesting. Your fans are really dedicated." Marie nods and offers Hunter a drink. Hunter accept it. "So is this how my life is going to be?" Marie shrugs. "Popularity changes from time to time. It just depends" Hunter nods. "Yea" Marie was wanting to say something but didn't know how to ask. Hunter could see it in her eyes she was pondering something. "Penny for your thoughts?" Marie looks at him. "Do you like me?" Hunter blushes. "Ok...wasn't expecting that question." She looked at him worried. "Maire...When i saw you as Agent Two that day those Pro-inkling attacked those Octarians in the middle of the plaza. I felt something strange. When you handed me the signed poster, and i took it home. when i examined it on my wall i could feel the same feeling again when i looked at your image in that poster. Every time I'm near you I get the same feeling. I don't know what this feeling is. But every time i have it. Its always at you." Marie blushed. "I think i know what your feeling. Ever since that day you saved my life i have had the same thing towards you." Hunter removes his mask and looks at her in her eyes. He could tell she was telling the truth. Marie closes her eyes and leans in. Hunter closes his eyes and kisses her. Marie breaks the kiss when Callie opened the bathroom door. "AHHH! that felt amazing!" She looks around and sees Hunter and Marie looking away from each other blushing. "Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to beak up your moment" Marie shakes her head and goes to take a bath next. Callie walks to the kitchen as Marie take a bath. "Did you two confess your feeling for each other?" Hunter nods still blushing. putting on the mask to hide how red his face was. Callie felt bad. "Um...I'm so sorry about that." Hunter stays quiet. Callie goes on about her business.

Marie leave the bath about half an hour later. When she left she sees Hunter and motions for him to follow. Once inside her room Marie Shuts the door. "Ok. Can we try that kiss again?" Marie was blushing. Hunter removes his helmet and nods. She gets ready again as Hunter goes in to kiss her. They kissed for about 10 seconds before Marie broke the contact and opened her eyes. "Hunter." Hunter smiles at her. "Marie" She smiles and hugs him. "Thank you for talking with me about this. I was so confused. I didn't know what it was." Hunter pats her back. "Its ok I'm happy we talked as well." Marie's face blushes but she didn't break the hug. She moves her head and begins kissing Hunter some more. As they kisses things started becoming heated. Hunter leaves after a while his thoughts drifting towards what had happened. Hunter arrives home. He has supper with his family, but before going to bed he talks to his father about what had happened. His father wasn't surprised. "Young love leaves emotions to flair up wildly. I hope your ready for the responsibilities should she get pregnant" Hunter was unsure but nods to his father. He heads to bed to think about today.


	27. Chapter 26: Rained in

Several weeks later those weeks were busy with Hero stuff. when he finally got a day off he wanted to enjoy it with Maire. Hunter had gotten up early. He looks outside and sees it was about to rain, and rushes downstairs after getting ready. He grabbed some toast before heading out the door. He makes it to the studio before the rain started to fall. It was locked with a note saying closed due to rain. he quickly moves to the building behind the studio just as the rain started to fall. The little bit that landed on him burned his skin. When he made it up to the penthouse Callie was surprised to see him. "Hunter..thought you would stay home with the rain coming in and all." Hunter rubs the back of his head and flinches because he touched where water had hit him. "I will get Marie and some medicine for your water burn." Hunter nods. "Thank you." Callie knocked on Marie's door. "Marie wake up Hunter is here." She heads off to get the medication. Hunter walks into the living room where he could see outside. Marie got up and got dressed and walks out of her room. "Morning hunter." Callie chuckles seeing Marie half awake. Callie tosses Hunter the burn cream and he starts to apply it to his burns. "Marie isn't much of a morning person Normally i wake her up early, but since it was suppose to rain today i let her sleep in. Marie nods and goes to get some breakfast. "Hunter you want anything?" Hunter shakes his head. "Im good." Callie walks over to the kitchen and has a private talk with Marie. What ever was asked Callie was shocked by the answer. Hunter goes to bathroom to clean off his hands from the burn cream. "Why does natural water have to hurt us so badly?" No one answered as he kinda just mumbled that question to himself.

Once Marie had her breakfast she goes to take a quick shower. Callie sits down next to Hunter. "Hunter. Maire tells me that you two love each other. I just want to know if i can trust you to protect her even when times look there darkest." Hunter was unsure how to answer that. "I don't know what has created this distrust but i want to be with Marie, and i would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe. I would even leap into the ocean if it meant i could save her life." Callie was shocked by his response. "Um...wow...Ok...i..." Marie leaves the shower full dressed and now fully awake. "So what should we do since were rained in?" Callie thinks for a bit. "Well we normally just play games. We can include Hunter" Marie smiles and nods. "Might as well." Callie gets up to get the board games. Hunter was surprised they had some. Callie puts one aside. "This one is currently broken." Hunter opens it up and looks at it. "I can fix it...If Marie helps" Marie blushes. "I'm no tinker I couldn't even figure it out." Hunter chuckles. "I can help you figure it out. besides. you managed to fix my grandfather's helmet just fine." Marie nods as Callie felt like a third wheel. She was starting to become jealous of Marie. With Marie's help they manged to get the game fixed. Marie was shocked that Hunter managed to find what was wrong so easily, but she was also angry at him by making her try and spot it on her own.

Callie was watching them. She was now wanting someone who would treat her like Hunter treated Marie. When the board game started up Hunter smiles at Marie because he let her fix it. "See not that hard is it?" Marie shakes her head. "No I'm...actually surprised that's all that was wrong." Once the case was put back together they played a few games of Life. Marie and Hunter poking fun at there future together. After the 3rd game even though Callie won she ends up tossing the table. "Marie you insensitive little flounder! You two have just a perfect little life don't you! You two just match so perfectly! I should jump out into the rain right now! you know what I will!" Callie heads for the door Hunter beats her there. "Calm down Callie your not thinking strai..." She uppercut him before pulling him away from the door, and leaves with Marie on her heels. Hunter needed a minute to come back from that. She was surprisingly strong. Maire desperately tries to talk Callie out of leaving the building while it was raining. Even going as far and tackling her into the receptions desk. Callie had stopped when she was tackled. "Why...Why do you get the person who would do what ever it take to save you, but i don't have anyone." Callie was in tears. Marie hugs Callie. "Just give it time. You will find someone but maiming yourself wont help you. Please Callie. Come back upstairs and lets talk this out. Maire gets off of Callie and helps her up. She was still crying as Marie takes her hand and leads her back upstairs. Hunter recovers just as they return to there penthouse. Callie and Marie head into Maire's room and begin talking. Hunter walks over bathroom and checks where she hit him. It was already brused. "Ow.." He couldn't really feel it as it was just now forming. he goes into the kitchen and gets a cold compress to put on his chin. After 30 minutes Callie and Maire leave Callie's room. Callie was drying her tears. Marie smiles at Hunter. "Hunter...Im sorry...For hitting you." Hunter shakes his head. "No need for apologies you didn't do anything permanent." Maire walks over and checks his injury. "Callie you have one heck of an uppercut. I can see where your fingers were when you hit him." Callie walks over and sees her fit in Hunter's chin. Callie looks away. Hunter puts his hand on her shoulder. "You are never going to find someone if you cant let things slide. People are not perfect and mistakes are going to be made." Callie looks at Hunter and smiles. Marie hugs them both. "See Callie told you he would understand." The rain starts to let up at that point and the sun peeks through the clouds.


	28. Chapter 27: Hidden celebrity

Maire notices the sun peeking through the sky. "Hey the sun is coming out." Callie runs over to the window. "Yay we don't have to stay in here all day!" Hunter and Maire chuckle seeing her enthusiasm. Marie looks at Hunter. "I want to see what you do during a normal day." Hunter starts to blush as he rubs the back of his head. "Well I don't exactly do much, but you are welcome to come watch...uh...wont you get mobbed by fans?" Marie giggles. "I have ways of hiding in plain sight" Hunter nods. Callie had already gone to her room to get dressed for some shopping. Marie heads to her room to put on her disguise. When Maire walks out she walks up to Hunter. She was wearing a large jacket and ski boots. Her hair was hidden under a large cap. "See i told you i could hide in plain sight" Hunter chuckles. "I don't know what you mean Marie told me that. I don't know you" Marie punches him. "Ha told ya!" Hunter chuckles. "Well lets not let Sheldon wait much longer." Marie nods and they take there leave. Callie was right behind them but she was dressed up like normal to go shopping. At the entrance they wave bye to each other. Marie follows Hunter to Sheldon's weapon shop, and Callie heads off to do some shopping. Marie was holding onto Hunter's arm He smiles at her. "You know people will find out sooner or later that were dating." Marie giggles. "I know, but its nice to have some privacy to be with you." Hunter smiles as they walked to Sheldon's shop.

Upon entering the shop Sheldon waves Hi to Hunter then looks at the girl handing off of his arm. "Hunter who is your friend?" Hunter looks at her. "Sheldon can be trusted." Marie nods and removes her hat and winks at Sheldon before putting her hat back on. Sheldon laughs a bit. "My what a catch Hunter. Well anything i can do for you?" Hunter nods. "I'm here to work on a few weapons." Sheldon was confused. "Your on a date and you want to work?" Marie giggles. "I asked him to show me what he does normally." Sheldon rubs the back of his head confused. "Um..ok. The alley is still damp so you wont be able to test weapons for a bit as it drys, but the weapons in the back are waiting for repairs." Hunter nods. "Thank you Sheldon." Marie waves as they head to the back. Marie lets go of Hunter's arm as he starts to inspect the weapons. Maire could spot a few obvious defects. "Why do you repair weapons instead of playing games?" Hunter chuckles. "Turf wars don't interest me very much. I always find more pleasure out of seeing my repairs helping keep people playing." He was examining a Octoshot Replica unsure what was wrong with it. "Then there is story behind the weapon itself. As a player uses the weapon dings and scratches appear all over the weapon. No two weapons are ever alike. Much like this one. It fairly new, but from what i can tell is the barrel is jammed." Marie looks at the weapon. "How can you tell?" Hunter chuckles. "I can't actually, but its an educated guess as the rest of the weapon looks fine." Marie was confused. "Ok...what about that roller?" Hunter puts down the Octoshot Replica, and picks up the roller. "OK...From examining the weapons. The user is fairly new to rollers. The grip is loose as sign of him trying to wild this like a gun. The Internal spreader has been damaged due to him using it so roughly and improperly." Marie tilts her head. "Him?" Hunter shrugs. "Could be a her...I just make a guess depending on what parts get damaged. Male players tend to damage the whole gun. where Female tend to damage critical parts from over use. So put simply if the damage is visual i assume its male." Marie giggles. "All that from just looking at the weapon?" Hunter chuckles. "Yea i have had a few years of working on these."

He picks up a Splattershot Jr., and hands it to Maire. "Can you spot the issue?" Maire examines the gun turning it around looking over it carefully. "Um..i don't see anything wrong...Oh!" she had pulled the trigger and noticed no resistance. "The trigger is broke!" Hunter smiles and nods. "Yes you are correct." He takes the Splattershot Jr. back and and begins repairing it. Hunter was working very quickly. Marie was watching, but was unable to keep up. "Um...what did you just do?" Hunter looks at her seeing her confused expression. "OH...sorry...sorry...I'm so used to working fast. Hunter points out the various pieces he removed then showing the repaired part. Then slowly shows the repair process for the weapon's trigger. "See?" Marie nods. "I do now." Hunter nods as Sheldon walks into the back. "Um. Hunter did you repair a Splattershot Jr.?" Hunter nods. "Just give me a minute and it will be." Sheldon nods. "The owner is outside ready to take it. He is the dark blue inkling with blue tips." Hunter nods, and quickly finishes the repair work. Then taking the weapon into the main room. there were several Inklings there looking through weapons. The dark blue inkling with blue tips was over by the wall by himself. He looked worried. Hunter walks up to him. "Here is your weapon back. Word of advice. Don't squeeze so hard on the trigger." The inkling nods. "Thank you" Hunter nods and waves as the inkling left to go play some more games. Marie was right behind Hunter watching him work. "He seems familiar." Hunter nods. "Yea...oh well. hopefully he wont break his gun for a while." He heads into the back. Sheldon stops Marie and hands her a weapon from the group that turn it in for repairs. "Take this back there for me?" Marie nods, and takes the weapon to the back.

Hunter had started work on the other pieces and went slow so Marie could see. He tests every weapon that had damage to the ink handling parts. Once Hunter gives his seal of approval he puts the weapons in a special spot listed repaired. Maire smiles. "Think next time i can help?" Hunter nods. "I don't see why not, but i will be judging your repair work." Marie looked nervous. "ok." Hunter pats her back. "I'm sorry i take repair work seriously. If a weapon fails critical at full charge it can do major harm to its operator and anyone nearby." Marie nods understanding his dedication to safety. Hunter leads them out waving bye to Sheldon. Hunter leads them to a place that sells great smoothies." The Jumbo-torn listed the maps for today's games, and a message about the squid sisters had a day off. Marie giggles seeing the message. "I like our new manager." Hunter nods. "Yea she actually treats the two of you as a person instead of a thing to make money." After Hunter and Marie got there smoothies they head back to the penthouse.


End file.
